Countourless
by Minami Koichi
Summary: Cinta ini tanpa batas. Sekalipun hati ini sudah tidak lagi utuh. A/B/O Verse. [NijiAka, MayuAka, AkaKuro]
1. Chapter 1

Dua bibir saling beradu, memagut dengan lapar. Dua otot lentur bergulat sengit di dalam mulut. Saliva manis segera diteguk dengan senang hati, sekalipun masih bisa lolos dari celah dua bibir yang sempit dan melumeri sekitar pipi dan dagu. Dua belah bibir memerah dengan keterlaluan karena terlalu sering berbenturan dengan bibir lain yang sama-sama kelaparan. Pria berhelaian hitam—yang tengah berada di posisi atas—segera menarik bibirnya menjauh. Napas hangat keluar dengan memburu dari celah bibirnya yang membengkak. Dia terengah. Namun, tampaknya pria merah yang tengah berbaring di bawahnya sama sekali belum merasa terpuaskan sekalipun bibir tipisnya itu telah benar-benar membengkak karena pertempuran mulut yang tak berkesudahan sejak tadi.

Sang pria merah, dengan kelopak setengah terpejam, melenguh pelan. Kedua tangan yang terbalut kemeja putih segera melingkari leher si pria berambut hitam. Menariknya kembali mendekat untuk menyambung ciuman panas yang sempat terjeda bahkan tidak sampai satu menit. Dua bibir sekali lagi berbenturan. Sang pemilik surai merah memagut dengan lapar—seolah tidak pernah terpuaskan sekalipun jika bibirnya telah berdarah-darah. Pertarungan lidah semakin ganas—seolah tak kenal lelah untuk saling meliuk-liuk di dalam rongga mulut.

Sang pria berhelaian hitam berjengit dalam. Kedua tangan yang menyangga tubuh di atas seprai merah kini berpindah ke pundak pemuda di bawahnya. Tautan bibir sekali lagi dihentikan dengan _paksa_ olehnya. Pemuda di bawahnya terengah, segera memasang raut wajah kecewa.

Nijimura Shuuzou sungguh merasa dirinya tidak sanggup lagi melawan ketidakberdayaan.

"Cukup, Sei. Hentikan semua ini. Aku ... tidak bisa." Pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya.

Sei, sang pemuda berhelaian merah masih terengah. Namun tatapannya menuntut penjelasan—atau lebih tepatnya penolakan. "Kenapa?" ia bertanya lancar. Begitu tegas dan mutlak. Seolah ia sedang tidak bertanya, melainkan menyatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tak dapat menerima keputusan sepihak seorang Nijimura Shuuzou.

Senyum pahit tertarik di kedua belah bibir yang masih dijejaki saliva. "Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali padamu, 'kan?"

Kedua alis merah saling menukik. Kening berjengit dalam. Benar-benar merasa tak terima. "Tidak." Penolakan segera keluar dengan lugas, nada mutlak mendominasi sekalipun napasnya masih setengah-setengah. "Aku tidak ingin perpisahan. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu pergi dariku." Jeratan di leher semakin dieratkan. Nijimura Shuuzou harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa untuk menahan kepalanya agar tidak semakin dibawa mendekat ke wajah sang pria merah.

"Jangan egois, Sei. Ini semua salah. Hubungan ini tidak benar." kepalanya kembali dimundurkan. Manik kelabunya menatap dingin. "Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau milikku, Shuuzou." Leher itu kembali dijerat dengan erat. Dibawa mendekat untuk kembali berbenturan dengan bibir yang basah. Sebelum ciuman sepihak itu berlanjut dalam—seperti ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya—Shuuzou lagi-lagi melepaskannya. Kali ini ia benar-benar menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan bibir pria di bawahnya.

"Shuuzou ..." netra emas itu menatapnya dengan terluka. _Benar-benar terluka_ ...

"Dengarkan aku, Sei." Shuuzou berkata selembut mungkin. Kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, berharap sikap lembutnya mampu melunakkan keras kepala pria di bawahnya agar bisa lebih mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi. Dia tidak ingin mereka sampai kehilangan arah hanya karena lupa diri. "Sebelum kita menjerumuskan diri lebih jauh lagi, aku ingin kita berhenti sekarang. Hubungan seperti ini tidak benar. Ini dilarang. Kau dan aku sama-sama seorang alfa. Ini menyalahi hukum dan budaya kerajaan ini. Kau dan aku bisa dihukum mati oleh ayahmu karena telah melakukan suatu hubungan terlarang."

Namun, tampaknya tingkat keras kepala lawan bicaranya memang telah mencapai stadium akut. Batu karang mungkin jauh lebih lunak daripada kepala merah berisi pikiran paling egois Akashi Seijirou.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu, Shuuzou."

Entah seberapa menyakitkannya makna perpisahan bagi Seijirou hingga baru kali ini Shuuzou melihat kekasihnya itu mengeluarkan air mata.

Ibu jari si pria berhelaian hitam segera mengusap cairan bening yang membasahi pipi seputih kapas. Bibir basah yang kini terbuka sedikit demi meloloskan isakan halus segera dikecup. Berkali-kali hingga sang kekasih kembali tenang. Pipi yang terus saja dibasahi air mata yang terlalu bandel untuk dibuat berhenti mengalir keluar, dikecup dengan begitu mesra.

Nijimura Shuuzou tidak tahu lagi hati Seijirou kini sudah sehancur apa. Mungkin ... jauh lebih hancur dari hatinya kini. Atau mungkin mereka sudah sama-sama hancur dalam keadaan yang sama mengenaskannya.

"Aku juga, sayangku. Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai tidak pernah kubiarkan cinta ini menjadi jauh lebih egois daripada ini. Aku tidak ingin kau dihukum. Kau adalah satu-satunya Pangeran penerus takhta. Kau akan memerintah negeri ini di masa depan. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mengusik masa depanmu—apalagi menghancurkannya." Jeratan di lehernya perlahan dilepas dengan lembut. Shuuzou menatap Seijirou sama terlukanya. "Kau juga sudah punya seorang omega yang sangat mencintaimu. Mau sehina apa lagi posisiku dalam kehidupanmu yang begitu sempurna?"

Seijirou, sungguh, selama dua puluh tahun kehidupannya, baru pertama kali ini ia merasa hati dan harga dirinya dihancurkan dengan begitu kejamnya di saat yang bersamaan. Dadanya terasa sesak, sampai dia sendiri tak mampu bernapas dengan benar. Isakannya pun terdengar menyedihkan. Persetan jika dirinya seorang alfa atau bahkan seorang pangeran yang seharusnya berkharisma, jika sudah menyangkut urusan cinta dengan alfa yang dicintai sepenuh hati, Seijirou tak akan pernah malu untuk menunjukkan sisi terlemah dari dirinya.

Dia tak pernah ingin ditinggalkan.

Terlebih, oleh orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Shuuzou ... jangan ... lakukan ini padaku." Ia mengusap air matanya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Shuuzou segera menahan dua tangan yang melemas itu dan menggenggamnya di kedua sisi kepala Seijirou. Sekali lagi, ia mengecup lembut bibir merah yang basah itu. Menggumamkan kata-kata penenang agar alfa-nya tidak merasakan kehancuran lebih lama. Agar hatinya tetap utuh dan sempurna untuk tidak meratap keesokan paginya.

"Ini bukan perpisahan." Ia berbisik lembut di samping telinga sang kekasih. "Hanya hubungan kita yang akan berakhir sampai di sini. Kau bisa menemuiku setiap hari hanya sebagai seorang teman. Kita tidak bisa melewati garis batas lebih dari ini—tidak lagi, Seijirou. Kita seharusnya tahu diri sejak lama." Wajahnya kembali dijauhkan. Masih setia memberikan senyum bersarat luka mengenaskan. "Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum hubungan ini benar-benar berakhir, aku ingin mengucapkan ini. Akashi Seijirou. Sei-ku tersayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Kecupan terakhir diberikan di atas bibir merah yang sudah berhenti meloloskan isakan. Seijirou segera hampa saat Shuuzou beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang terbaring tak bergerak di atas tempat tidur yang berantakan.

 **Kuroko no Basuke** _by_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

" _Cinta ini tanpa batas. Sekalipun hati ini sudah tidak lagi utuh."_

 **COUNTOURLESS**

 _an original fanfiction by Minako-chan Namikaze_

A/B/O Dynamisch—Twin!Akashi—Alfa!Seijirou—Omega!Seijuurou—Kingdom!AU

R18

NijiSeijuu—NijiSeiji—MayuSeijuu—MayuSeiji—SeijiKuro

 **WARNING:** Abusif. Sadomasokis. Ribet (bagi saya), _so many pair,_ saya Akashi _centic_ (gak penting banget tolonglah), typo(s), OOC, dan semoga bisa tamat tepat waktu alias gak ngaret /nak. Dan satu lagi, cerita ini sama blengsek dengan cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya. Jadi harap maklumi kalau-kalau salah seorang karakter (yang mungkin saja karakter favorit Anda) tampak busuk di chapter ini ... XD

.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

Pagi itu, Akashi Seijirou bangun dengan kepala berdenyut sakit dan tubuh yang terasa remuk. Pening semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendudukkan diri dengan susah payah. Bibirnya yang kering meloloskan desisan—sekaligus umpatan yang tak patut untuk diucapkan seorang Putra Mahkota. Salahnya sendiri kenapa terlalu kalap menenggak banyak alkohol semalaman suntuk—apalagi dengan alasan paling picisan. Baru saja putus cinta.

Seijirou mengurut-urut pelipis, mencoba mengusir migrain yang melanda dengan begitu sadis.

Dia bahkan menghiraukan saat pintu kamarnya diketuk berkali-kali, memutuskan untuk tak terlalu peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Saat ini ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara menata hati yang semalam baru saja diporak-porandakan oleh _sang mantan kekasih_.

"Seijirou- _kun_ , aku masuk."

Suara lembut terdengar dari luar, diikuti bunyi _klak_ dari gerbang dua pintu yang dibuka dengan elegan. Sesosok pemuda bersurai langit musim panas muncul dari balik sana. Berjalan dengan anggun menghampirinya yang masih duduk membungkuk di atas tempat tidur. Manik sebiru larutan permata safir memandang datar ke arahnya.

"Seijirou- _kun_ kenapa semalam tidur di sini?" ia bertanya. Suaranya bertending dengan lembut bagai petikan harpa di sore hari.

Seijirou menoleh, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama datarnya—namun miliknya jauh lebih menusuk. Kepalanya masih sakit, dan pandangannya berbayang-bayang.

"Aku dengar dari para pelayan, semalam Seijirou- _kun_ pulang dalam keadaan marah. Kemudian langsung mengurung diri semalaman di kamar ini."

Seijirou hanya diam. Sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menyambut obrolan basa-basi yang membosankan.

Tatapan datar itu teduh, sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kesan permusuhan seperti milik Seijirou. Pemuda biru selalu tahu diri untuk tidak memaksa Seijirou menanggapi obrolan _sepihaknya_. Tapi tetap saja, dirinya sudah terlalu bebal untuk dibuat kapok—masih saja betah berceloteh ria sekalipun sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh lawan bicara.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menemani Seijirou- _kun_. Tapi Seichirou dan Seishirou sangat rewel semalam. Tapi memang seharusnya aku menemani Seijirou- _kun_ di sini agar Seijirou- _kun_ tidak kalap menghabiskan berbotol-botol alkohol—"

"Diamlah, Tetsuya. Suaramu membuat kepalaku semakin sakit."

Akashi Tetsuya, sekalipun baru saja disapa dengan nada ketus yang tak tanggung-tanggung, selalu saja berprasangka baik kepada alfa yang sudah dua tahun menjadi _mate_ -nya. "Apa Seijirou- _kun_ baik-baik saja? Ah, biar kubantu berdiri."

Bantuan segera ditolak. Tangan si omega biru segera dihempaskan. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

Tetsuya hanya memasang raut wajah datar, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan baju Seijirou- _kun_ dan memanggil dokter." Pemuda biru itu segera berbalik, berjalan keluar meninggalkan Seijirou yang berdiri sendirian di kamar besar itu.

Alfa itu menatap lantai beberapa saat. Kemudian mengacak rambut merahnya dua kali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, berusaha berjalan senormal mungkin alih-alih merasakan denyutan di kepalanya semakin menjadi. _Sial_. Seharusnya dia membatasi diri untuk tidak menenggak terlalu banyak alkohol semalam.

Telapak telanjang Seijirou menapaki lantai kamar mandi. Suhu dingin segera disalurkan dari batu alam yang ia jejaki. Pria itu melangkah menuju _bathtub_ dan menghidupkan keran. Air hangat-hangat kukuh keluar dengan deras dalam usaha memenuhi bak mandi yang sudah seperti kolam mini itu.

Seijirou melangkah menuju wastafel. Mencuci mukanya sebersih mungkin dengan sabun kemudian menyikat gigi. Membuka semua bajunya dan langsung menenggelamkan diri ke dalam _bathtub_ yang telah terisi penuh. Manik emasnya ia pejamkan. Menenangkan pikiran. Merasakan air hangat yang memijat semua persendiannya. Melenyapkan semua penat yang melanda tubuh—terutama hatinya.

Pria itu kembali membuka mata. Rangkaian kejadian semalam kembali membayangi pikirannya yang sudah semerawut di awal pagi.

" _Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini."_

Kepalan tangannya langsung dilayangkan. Menghantam air hingga bercipratan ke segala arah. Seijirou menggertakkan gigi. Bagaimana mungkin Shuuzou memutuskan hubungan yang sudah tiga tahun mereka rajut dengan begitu mudahnya? Seijirou benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran alfa satu itu. Bukankah dulu ia bilang bahwa ia tidak keberatan melanjutkan hubungan meskipun Seijirou telah memiliki seorang _mate?_ Bukankah ia bilang tak masalah kalau mereka sama-sama alfa? Bukankah Shuuzou sudah berjanji menerima dirinya apa adanya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya? Lalu apa semua ini!? Omong kosong. Semua yang terjadi benar-benar membuatnya muak.

Shuuzou semalam memanggilnya ke rumah pribadi mereka. Mengajaknya makan malam bersama, memeluknya, menciumnya dengan mesra. Seijirou kira malam itu mereka akan menghabiskan malam berdua sampai lupa diri—tapi nyatanya pria itu memanggilnya bukan untuk mengajaknya menciptakan malam penuh kenangan indah. Tapi menciptakan malam penuh mimpi buruk yang akan selalu Seijirou ingat sampai umurnya habis.

Nijimura Shuuzou datang hanya untuk mencampakkannya.

Meninggalkannya secara sepihak. Dengan alasan tidak mau dirinya dihukum mati oleh Yang Mulia Raja karena telah ketahuan melakukan hubungan terlarang antara alfa dengan alfa.

Seijirou lagi-lagi berdecih. Omong kosong macam apalagi ini? Kalau benar Shuuzou mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya, lalu kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia memutuskan Seijirou? Kenapa di saat hubungan mereka telah terlampau erat dan Seijirou telah terlanjur mencintai Shuuzou segenap hati? Apa Shuuzou sengaja ingin menyiksanya dengan perpisahan mendadak seperti ini? Bagus. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Sekarang Seijirou tidak tahu lagi dia harus bunuh diri atau malah membunuh Nijimura Shuuzou terlebih dahulu.

Pangeran itu menghela napas. Kemudian segera beranjak dari _bathtub_ menuju _shower_. Pening di kepalanya segera sirna saat amarah telah mendominasi akal pikiran. Pria itu langsung membersihkan dirinya secepat mungkin dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Saat ia keluar, Seijirou mendapati Tetsuya telah duduk menunggunya di tepi tempat tidur. Dengan setelan baju Seijirou di sampingnya.

Raut wajah Seijirou masih tetap datar saat ia berjalan menghampiri sang omega yang sama-sama memberikan ekspresi tawar kepadanya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Tetsuya segera melepaskan jubah mandi Seijirou. Membantu alfanya memakai baju. Pemuda biru itu bahkan tetap datar dan mengunci rapat mulutnya saat lagi-lagi mendapati tanda-tanda kemerahan yang membekas di sekitar leher dan dada _mate_ -nya.

 _Sudah biasa ..._ batinnya.

Tetsuya selalu berusaha menjadi _mate_ yang pengertian sekalipun selalu mendapati _mate_ -nya lagi-lagi bermain curang.

"Hari ini Seijirou- _kun_ ada rapat penting kenegaraan dengan Ayahanda dan para petinggi lainnya." Ujar Tetsuya ketika ia memasangkan sepatu pada kaki kanan Seijirou.

Menyahut seadanya, "Hn."— _lagi-lagi rapat tak penting._

Omega biru segera berdiri begitu selesai memasangkan sepatu pada dua kaki alfanya. "Aku sudah memanggil dokter. Beliau akan datang sekitar lima menit lagi. Apa Seijirou- _kun_ mau menunggu sebentar saja untuk diperiksa?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin langsung ke ruang rapat." Seijirou segera berbalik.

Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti. "Ya sudah. Akan kukatakan pada Midorima- _kun_ pemeriksaan Seijirou- _kun_ dilakukan nanti sore saja."

"Terserah kau sajalah, Tetsuya. Aku pergi." Seijirou melangkah menjauh dengan nada dingin pada kalimat terakhir yang ia lontarkan pada sang _mate_ pagi hari itu.

Tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada kecupan. Sang Alfa segera melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang hanya menatap punggung lebarnya dengan datar.

XXX

Seijirou memasuki ruang rapat. Para pejabat yang telah datang lebih dulu darinya segera berdiri dari kursi mereka, membungkuk hormat menyambutnya.

Sepertinya dia adalah orang terakhir yang datang, melihat semua kursi (minus kursinya) telah sepenuhnya diduduki.

Seijirou melangkah santai mendekati Ayahnya seolah tak sayang nyawa. Pria itu mendudukkan diri di kursi di samping Akashi Masaomi dengan tenang sekalipun pria yang berumur lewat setengah abad itu telah memelototinya habis-habisan.

Suasana di ruang rapat segera hening. Menunggu Masaomi untuk segera memulai. Yang Mulia Raja memberikan anggukan pada seorang pria di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat bahwa rapat sudah boleh dimulai.

"Jadi, karena Pangeran Seijirou telah datang tepat waktu, mari kita mulai rapatnya." Seorang pria yang duduk di sisi lain Masaomi meletakkan lembaran kertas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya dan segera berdiri, hingga kini sosoknya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Pria itu mengambil remot yang tergeletak di dekat kertas-kertasnya dan menekan satu buah tombol. Sekejap, lampu di ruangan itu segera padam. Sumber cahaya yang tersisa di sana hanyalah layar proyektor besar yang bersinar terang. Menampilkan gambar peta suatu wilayah.

Ia memulai penjelasan, "Seperti yang kita lihat, semalam lagi-lagi terjadi aksi pengeboman. Kali ini terjadi pada wilayah B titik 13, J titik 27 dan X titik 2." Tiga buah titik merah kini berpendar-pendar di atas tiga wilayah yang berjauhan. "Pelaku pengeboman di wilayah J dan X yang berhasil ditangkap lagi-lagi bunuh diri di tempat. Dan di wilayah B, mereka berhasil lolos. Saat ini para penyelidik yang kita kirim sedang mencari jejak mereka."

Seijirou menopang dagu. Menatap layar proyektor dengan malas.

"Dan ada laporan bahwa dua Yayasan Omega di bagian Selatan juga diledakkan. Yang Mulia, negeri kita sudah tidak aman lagi. Banyak penduduk yang memilih meninggalkan kerajaan ini dan bermigrasi ke kerajaan lain. Ditambah lagi, populasi omega yang dilindungi kian menipis lantaran pengeboman yang sama sekali tak terendus. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan negeri ini."

 _Omong kosong. Kalian selalu mengatakan akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan negeri ini, tapi nyatanya apa yang kalian lakukan sama sekali tak memenuhi bahkan sebagian dari ekspektasi._

Seijirou sudah terlampau muak dengan rapat rutin yang selalu diadakan nyaris seminggu sekali—rapat tak berguna yang sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apapun.

Salah seorang pejabat menyambut tenang, "Kunci penyelesaian dari masalah ini hanya satu. Mencari dalang dari semua kekacauan ini. Melihat apa yang telah terjadi selama lima tahun belakangan ini, pastilah otak dari semua ini adalah seseorang yang telah mendapatkan dukungan finansial dari pihak yang sangat berkuasa. Bahkan hakim pun dibuat tak mampu berkutik mengenai masalah ini—"

"Tak berkutik? Tak ingin ikut campur maksudmu?" Seijirou menebas ucapan pejabat tersebut dengan lancang, membuat pejabat itu segera terdiam. Masaomi kembali mendelik ke arah putranya.

Pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelah Masaomi kini mengeluarkan sapu tangan putihnya, mengelap keringat yang tiba-tiba muncul di pelipisnya. "Y-Ya. Anda benar, Pangeran Seijirou. Mereka tak ingin ikut campur mungkin karena orang ini." pria itu menekan-nekan tombol remot mungil. Sebuah foto seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul menimpa gambar peta. "Kami sudah menyelidiki orang ini. Pria ini bernama Hanamiya Makoto. Dia adalah Hakim Internasional yang baru menjabat satu setengah tahun. Dia juga merupakan saudara dari Perdana Menteri Kerajaan Touou, Imayoshi Shoichi. Mereka adalah dua orang yang paling kuat kita curigai menjadi otak dari kekacauan yang menyerang Kerajaan Rakuzan ini."

Seorang pejabat lain menyahut, "Tapi, kita sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan Kerajaan Touou. Baik sekarang ataupun di masa lalu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tiba-tiba melakukan ini pada kita tanpa alasan yang jelas?"

"Mungkin, mereka ingin menguasai negeri ini."

Semua orang yang ada di sana kini menoleh ke arah sang pangeran.

Seijirou masih mempertahankan raut datar. "Ini hanya tebakan. Seolah sudah direncanakan dengan sangat baik. Negeri ini perlahan dihancurkan dari dalam. Pemusnahan omega, beta yang mewabah, krisis ekonomi. Pertahanan kita pelan-pelan dibuat melemah. Beta bermental fisik lemah, tak sekuat alfa. Banyak beta gagal melahirkan bayi-bayi alfa. Dan kebanyakan beta tidak bisa melahirkan karena meledaknya jumlah penduduk beta laki-laki. Alfa dan omega semakin sedikit. Negeri ini akan segera runtuh tanpa alfa dan omega sebagai penyeimbang. Negeri yang hanya dihuni oleh kaum beta sama sekali tidak pantas disebut negeri para alfa. Sudah sepantasnya negeri itu dikuasai oleh kerajaan lain. Cepat atau lambat negeri ini akan direbut oleh negeri sebelah."—entah karena masih dipengaruhi dendam dan amarah terhadap sang mantan kekasih, atau memang Seijirou sengaja cari mati dengan berbicara lancang seperti itu di hadapan para petinggi.

"Seijirou! Jaga ucapanmu!" Masaomi menegur. Entah harus berapa kali dia harus memberikan pelajaran tata krama pada putranya yang bebal ini.

"Aku berucap kenyataan."

"Kami sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi hal itu. kami sudah menugaskan para tentara untuk selalu siaga dan was-was memeriksa para pendatang baru. Kami juga sudah menempatkan tentara keamanan yang terpilih untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik setiap penduduk." Seorang pria yang sudah berumur, namun masih bisa menjabat sebagai jenderal menyahut lugas.

"Tapi tetap saja aksi terorisme terus merajalela setiap minggunya. Apa yang kalian sebut mengatasi itu sama sekali tak ada gunanya."

"Seijirou!" meja digebrak, semua orang menahan napas. Yang Mulia Raja kini sudah melotot habis-habisan ke arah putra kurang ajarnya. Memang seharusnya ia tidak menyuruh Seijirou mengikuti rapat ini. Bocah kurang ajar satu ini hanya akan semakin memperkeruh keadaan dengan kata-kata tak pantasnya. Kalau Seijirou bukan satu-satunya putra penerus takhta, sudah lama Masaomi melenyapkannya.

"Pangeran Seijirou benar, Yang Mulia. Apa yang kita lakukan akan berakhir sia-sia saja. Aksi terorisme tetap saja terus mewabah. Kita butuh cara lain untuk mengatasi hal ini." Jenderal yang sudah berumur itu kembali berucap.

Masaomi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Raut wajah gusar. Sekalipun mereka sudah menemukan kandidat yang dicurigai, mereka tak bisa melaporkannya begitu saja ke pengadilan. Apalagi mengingat pengadilan itu dipimpin oleh hakim yang sepertinya memihak pada musuh— _pengadilan macam apa itu? Pengadilan yang tidak adil karena telah mengangkat si licik Hanamiya Makoto sebagai Hakim?_

Raja itu menghela napas. "Untuk saat ini, tambah jumlah tentara untuk mengamankan daerah-daerah yang rawan pengeboman. Awasi juga Yayasan Omega di penjuru negeri ini. Pastikan tidak akan ada lagi rumah omega yang diledakkan malam ini. Dan kirim lebih banyak Tim Penyelidik berbakat untuk mencari bukti-bukti lebih banyak lagi."

Seijirou mendengus melalui hidung. _Benar-benar rapat yang tak berguna ..._

XXX

Nijimura Shuuzou, Alfa 24 tahun, Kapten Tentara Khusus Wilayah Barat, kini menapaki anak tangga dengan kedua kaki panjang yang dibalut sepatu _boot_ kulit berwarna hitam. Pria itu kini tengah berjalan menuju ruang kontrol demi menjalankan perintah dari atasan, Komandan Tentara Wilayah Barat, Shirogane Kozo, untuk menggantikannya memantau para pekerja pengawas monitor keamanan yang menyorot seluruh negeri Rakuzan bagian Barat.

Pria itu berbelok mengikuti alur tangga yang meliuk-liuk ke atas. Garis wajahnya setenang biasa. Matanya menyorot datar pada apapun di depannya. Langkah kakinya teratur, tidak terkesan buru-buru, namun juga tidak kian melambat karena terlalu lelah menapaki ratusan anak tangga. Nijimura Shuuzou sesegar biasanya, seolah tidak pernah mengalami apa yang namanya patah hati.

Anak tangga terakhir sudah dilewati. Kini ia berdiri di depan pintu ruang kendali. Tangannya segera menekan kenop ke bawah, membuka ruangan tempat ia biasa ditugaskan untuk memantau situasi wilayah.

Dan Shuuzou segera kaget mendapati seisi ruangan kosong. Tidak ada pekerja yang duduk memantau keamanan, tapi semua komputer masih menyala dengan semestinya.

 _Kurang ajar. Beraninya mereka mangkir dari pekerjaan begitu saja saat Jenderal tengah melakukan rapat di wilayah pusat!_

Shuuzou sudah berniat membanting pintu dan berbalik arah untuk mencari para pekerja yang seenaknya meningalkan wilayah Barat tanpa pengawasan—alih-alih ingin memberi mereka pelajaran. Namun, niatnya segera urung begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Shuuzou."

Sang Kapten segera membeku.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang melangkah teratur di atas lantai ruang kendali. Dan suara yang telah susah payah dienyahkan dari dalam kepala sejak semalam kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Masuklah, Shuuzou. Aku sudah menunggumu."

"Seijirou." Ia memanggil datar. Shuuzou membuka pintu dengan lebih lebar dan masuk ke dalam.

Akashi Seijirou berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di tengah-tengah kursi pengawas yang berjejer. Sosoknya seolah seperti bayangan tak bergerak yang berdiri diam di tengah-tengah ruangan lantaran latar belakang puluhan layar menyala terang di belakangnya.

Mereka bersitatap. Shuuzou menatap datar. Seijirou menatap datar. Namun sang pria merah memancarkan aura sengit yang tidak tanggung-tanggung nusuknya.

Shuuzou berusaha bersikap wajar. "Y-Yo, Seijirou. Kau datang ke sini rupanya. Kukira kau sedang ikut rapat kenegaraan."

Kadar datar sama sekali tak dikurangi, "Ya. Rapatnya sudah selesai dan aku langsung ke mari."

"Oh. Ada apa kau ke mari?"

"Menemuimu."

Sempat terdiam, "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Berhenti bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Kau tahu benar apa tujuanku ke mari."

Bibir Shuuzou segera menggaris. Yang atas maju beberapa centi. Pria itu berbalik untuk mengunci pintu serapat mungkin. Kemudian, kembali menghadap sang mantan kekasih.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir." Ujarnya dengan tenang, namun dengan nada tegas. Seolah itu memang kenyataan yang harus Seijirou telan bulat-bulat sepahit apapun rasanya.

"Kenapa harus berakhir? Kita sudah menjalinnya selama tiga tahun. Kenapa kau tega mengakhirinya begitu saja?" Kedua alis merah bertaut, tak habis pikir. "Apa karena aku seorang alfa?"

"Ya. Itu masalah utamanya." Shuuzou segera menjawab. Suaranya terdengar berat. Berbagai emosi lagi-lagi berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Bertempur melawan keinginan antara berlari ke arah Seijirou dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan atau malah berlari ke belakang dan meninggalkan sang pujaan dalam keadaan hampa _lagi_. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak sanggup jika lagi-lagi harus dihadapkan dengan situasi semacam ini. Terlebih, usahanya menata hati sejak semalam rasanya sia-sia saja lantaran semua itu kembali dihancurkan seenaknya dengan kehadiran Seijirou di hadapannya kini.

Seijirou terdiam. Tatapannya membahasakan banyak pertanyaan yang berkelebat di dalam otak, namun tak satupun yang bisa dilontarkan keluar sekalipun kalimat tanya telah berada tepat di ujung lidah.

Shuuzou memutar bola mata, memilih menatap ke arah lain. "Dan masalah satunya adalah kau seorang Pangeran. Aku orang biasa yang tidak memiliki status penting apapun kecuali jabatanku yang sebagai Kapten kecil di wilayah Barat ini. Perbedaan kita telah telampau jauh, Sei. Semuanya memiliki batasan. Dan aku tidak mau melanggar itu. Tidak, jika itu berpotensi membahayakanmu. Kita bisa dihukum mati oleh Ayahmu jika tetap egois membiarkan hubungan ini terus berlanjut dan diketahui seluruh dunia."

Masih terdiam beberapa saat. Bibirnya bergetar pelan. Hatinya benar-benar telah dilukai oleh kata-kata egois namun tak dapat ditampik kebenarannya itu.

"Jadi ... kau takut mati?"

Shuuzou menarik senyum—senyuman kecut. Bagaimana caranya membuat Seijirou mengerti. Bahwa Shuuzou melakukan ini demi keselamatan Pangeran itu sendiri.

 _Aku juga sama hancurnya, Sei. Tapi, aku masih bisa menerima dengan lapang dada, bahwa hubungan ini memang harus berakhir._

"Kau pikir aku orang yang seperti itu?" ia bertanya balik.

Seijirou lagi-lagi terdiam. Kali ini, dia benar-benar merasa hatinya telah tertampar oleh sengatan panas pelecut api.

"Aku tidak pernah takut mati. Apalagi demi dirimu. Tapi, kalau kau juga sampai ikut mati bersamaku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi? Siapa yang akan meneruskan takhta kerajaan ini?" manik kelabunya menyorot teduh, namun juga memancarkan emosi terluka. "Selagi masih bisa dihentikan, akan kulakukan apapun demi menjauhkanmu dari kematian. Ini semua kulakukan demi dirimu, Sei. Kita tidak boleh egois. Negeri ini sedang kritis. Rentan dihancurkan kapan saja. Maafkan aku, Seijirou. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintaimu hingga aku merasa aku bisa gila karenamu. Tapi ... secinta apapun aku padamu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu berada dalam posisi bahaya karena hubungan terlarang ini. Cintaku tidak seegois itu. Menjalin hubungan denganku hanya akan membuatmu dicap sebagai alfa rendahan sepanjang hidupmu." Shuuzou memejamkan mata. Tidak kuat melihat raut terluka dari alfa pujaannya.

 _Benar. Kau dan aku benar-benar sudah berakhir, sekarang._

XXX

Shuuzou duduk diam di kursi di tengah-tengah ruang kendali. Mengawasi setiap pengawas yang kini sudah kembali ke ruangan untuk bekerja sepeninggal Seijirou satu jam yang lalu. Shuuzou menghembuskan napas keras melalui hidung. Seijirou hanya diam saat meninggalkan ruangan ini, bahkan pangeran itu sama sekali tak sudi menatap wajahnya untuk terakhir kali.

Nijimura Shuuzou sukses membuat seorang pangeran absolut Akashi Seijirou patah hati bertubi-tubi. Dan dia mengutuk diri sendiri akan hal itu.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu segera mengagetkannya. Kepala hitam segera tertoleh, dan buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya begitu mendapati siapa yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"K-Komandan! Selamat datang kembali!" Shuuzou reflek tergagap—sepenuhnya terbangun dari pergolakan batin.

Sang Jenderal yang sudah berumur, Shirogane Kozo menarik senyum bersahabat. "Ya, aku kembali. Bagaimana keadaan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aman terkendali, Jenderal." Menjawab langsung.

"Bagus." Pria tua itu mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ditempati Shuuzou tadi. Menyamankan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi empuk. "Rapat yang melelahkan." Ujarnya.

Shuuzou menaikkan kedua alis. Tampak penasaran. "Ano, bagaimana hasil rapatnya kalau saya boleh tahu?"

Shirogane menghela napas. "Seperti biasa. Peningkatan keamanan dan perintah penyelidikan yang diluaskan oleh agen-agen profesional."

Shuuzou terdiam beberapa saat, tampak mencerna dengan serius. "Negeri ini ... akan baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Sang Jenderal tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja. Kita semua sudah berusaha menjaga negeri ini sebaik mungkin agar tetap berdiri. Dasar anak muda, jangan pernah menanamkan keraguan dalam dirimu. Apalagi sampai meragukan kekokohan negerimu sendiri."

"M-Maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu—"

"Aku tahu. Terkadang, aku juga pernah berpikir sampai kapan negeri ini akan bertahan. Semakin lama kerajaan ini semakin terpuruk."

"Komandan ..."

Pria tua itu menoleh, kembali memasang senyum yang menghilangkan matanya. "Kau sendiri, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Shuuzou menaikkan alis, tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahulah. Kau sudah dewasa. Seorang pria alfa sejati. Usiamu sudah cukup untuk memiliki seorang _mate_."

Shuuzou kaget setengah mati. Pembicaraan yang benar-benar di luar dugaan, mau menjawab apa dia pada sang atasan. "A-apa—saya belum pernah berpikir untuk memiliki seorang _mate_ dalam waktu dekat."— _kalaupun pernah, itu pun bukan seorang omega atau_ _pun_ _beta._ _Melainkan_ _seorang alfa bangsawan—_ Nijimura Shuuzou semakin terpuruk dalam.

Shirogane tertawa mendapati reaksi sang bawahan. "Menunda-nunda itu tidak baik. Apalagi kemungkinan terburuk bisa terjadi kapan saja. Sebelum Yayasan Omega dibabat habis oleh para teroris, lebih baik kau segera ambil langkah sebelum terlambat."

Shuuzou hanya diam.

 _Aku tidak minat karena baru saja mengalami patah hati._

Kemudian manik kelabunya menunduk, terpekur menatap lantai. Lagi-lagi bayangan Seijirou melintas dalam kepalanya.

 _Tapi ... mengambil seorang omega untuk dijadikan_ mate _... mungkin saja bisa membuat Seijirou berhenti berharap._

XXX

Saat ini ia tengah berdiri tepat di depan sebuah bangunan sederhana bercat putih gading. Manik kelabunya melirik ke atas, membaca cepat papan nama yang digantung di atas gerbang masuk. Yayasan Peternakan Omega Seirin.

Pria itu mendengus. Setelah berpikir matang-matang semalaman suntuk—Nijimura Shuuzou akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan tengah. Dia akan membeli seorang omega. Semua ini bukan cuma semata-mata ia ingin membuat Seijirou mengerti bahwa hubungan mereka benar-benar telah kandas, tapi Shuuzou juga merasa bahwa dirinya perlu _disembuhkan_. Dia sudah tidak normal. Mencintai seorang alfa—bahkan sampai menjalin hubungan dalam waktu lama, entah sudah sesakit apa dirinya sekarang.

Menjalin hubungan alfa dengan alfa adalah haram di dunia ini. Terlebih, alfa yang dimaksud adalah seorang anak Raja. Dia perlu dinetralkan kembali. Nasib baik dia tidak pernah berbuat lebih jauh dengan Seijirou—dengan identitas mereka yang sama-sama alfa, mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukan _knotting_. Kalaupun bisa, Shuuzou yakin Seijirou akan pingsan di tempat dan tidak akan bisa bangkit dalam waktu seminggu. Hubungan alfa dengan alfa sudah pernah terjadi, dan itu sampai membunuh alfa yang menjadi submisif. Itulah sebabnya hubungan seperti ini dianggap tidak normal. Itu terlarang, dan sangat diharamkan. Shuuzou antara setuju dengan tidak setuju dengan keputusan itu. Setuju karena ia tidak ingin Seijirou kesakitan dan berakhir sama tragisnya dengan _alfa kotor_ terdahulu, dan tidak setuju kenapa hubungan seperti ini harus dilarang. Sebesar apapun ia menginginkan Seijirou, dia pasti akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak _merobek_ pria itu. Tentu saja.

 _Tapi siapa yang akan tahu ke depannya jikalau mereka sudah digelapkan bisikan iblis? Apa saja bisa terjadi jika kepala sudah diracuni hawa nafsu._

Dan Shuuzou seringkali mengingatkan diri untuk selalu tahu diri. Dia menginginkan Seijirou. Dan dia terkadang dia tidak dapat menekan hasratnya itu untuk menyetubuhi sang alfa merah.

Itulah sebabnya dia mati-matian ingin mengakhiri hubungan itu sebelum terlambat—Seijirou seharusnya mau mengerti dengan keputusannya.

Shuuzou memasukkan kedua telapak tangan ke dalam saku jaket. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur, udara jadi semakin dingin. Pria itu melangkahkan kaki menapaki rumput hijau perkarangan rumah omega. Kepala hitamnya celingak-celinguk memandangi sekeliling. Halaman depannya tampak bersih tanpa ada satupun daun-daun kering yang terserak. Aroma bangunan ini juga begitu enak di hidungnya. Tentu saja. Di sini adalah peternakan omega. Sudah pasti seorang alfa sepertinya akan merasa senyaman ini dikelilingi aroma feromon para omega yang begitu semerbak. Baik yang biasa, sampai yang begitu menyengat sekalipun (Shuuzou berpendapat ada beberapa omega yang tengah mengalami _heat_ hari ini).

Pria itu kembali melangkah sambil terus memandangi sekitar. Anak-anak omega yang usianya sekitar dua belas sampai lima belas tahun berlarian keluar sambil tertawa riang. Kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu dengan Shuuzou. Sang alfa hanya memasang senyum kikuk, berusaha ramah. Para omega yang terlampau lugu itu hanya cekikikan sambil berbisik-bisik—sesekali melirik antusias ke arahnya.

Entah kenapa Shuuzou tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman berada di sini.

Pria itu memerhatikan sekilas. Omega memang dianugerahi tubuh mungil (yang sepertinya begitu enak saat dipeluk) dan wajah rupawan yang terkesan manis. Bau harum feromon yang dikeluarkan omega-omega muda di depannya ini pun terasa begitu baik.

Shuuzou merasa mendapatkan sedikit motivasi untuk membeli omega di sini bukan hanya untuk sekadar pelarian. Mereka ... begitu cantik dan mungil. Sangat pantas untuk dijaga sebaik mungkin. Dan Nijimura Shuuzou sepertinya tidak keberatan jika harus menjaga satu omega manis yang akan menjadi _mate_ -nya nanti. Daripada terus terpuruk seperti orang yang tidak punya kerjaan lain selain meratapi mantan, lebih baik dia menata kembali hatinya dengan menjalani kesehariannya bersama seorang omega. Berbagai rencana-rencana masa depan mulai berkelebat di dalam kepala Shuuzou. Dia akan memiliki _mate_ , kemudian memiliki sorang anak (tidak masalah mau alfa, beta, atau omega) kemudian mereka akan menjalani hari-hari yang penuh kehangatan bersama.

Oke. Rasanya itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya semakin termotivasi memiliki seorang _mate_ omega.

Shuuzou berniat melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk memasuki lorong yang ia kira sebagai pintu masuk Yayasan omega ini saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

"Maaf, Tuan."

Shuuzou segera menoleh. Seorang pria berhelaian cokelat yang kira-kira berusia kepala empat telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Saya lihat dari tadi Anda terus berdiri di sini sambil menatap perkarangan. Bolehkah saya tahu ada keperluan apa Tuan datang ke peternakan saya ini?" pria itu tersenyum ramah.

Shuuzou segera berbalik menghadap sang pria yang ternyata adalah pemilik yayasan peternakan itu.

"Ah, aku Nijimura Shuuzou. Seorang alfa. Aku ke sini ingin membeli seorang omega untuk kujadikan _mate_."

Mata pria itu segera membulat, kemudian tersenyum dengan lebih lebar. "Wah, beruntung sekali para omega di sini. Salah satu dari mereka akan dimiliki oleh alfa tampan seperti Anda. Perkenalkan, nama saya Aida Kagetora. Pemilik peternakan ini. Mari masuk. Saya akan menunjukkan foto para omega di sini." Pria itu melangkah duluan, Shuuzou mengikutinya dari belakang. Semakin pria bersurai hitam itu masuk ke dalam, semakin kuat pula aroma feromon yang menyapa penciumannya. Membuatnya sempat berpikir bodoh bahwa dia akan mabuk kepayang kapan saja jika terus menerus mencium feromon kuat dari beberapa omega yang tengah mengalami masa _heat_ di sini.

Shuuzou dibawa memasuki sebuah ruangan, yang ia duga adalah ruang kerja Kagetora. Seorang beta segera menyambutnya dari dalam.

"Silakan duduk, Tuan Nijimura." Kagetora menunjuk sofa yang kelihatan sudah buduk di dekat dinding. Shuuzou menurut dan segera mendudukkan diri di atas sofa biru yang lumayan empuk. Kagetora segera menoleh ke arah beta yang masih bernaung di ruangan itu. "Hei, Furihata! Cepat buatkan Tuan ini kopi! Kau ini kenapa diam saja—sudah tahu kita kedatangan calon pembeli!"

"E-eh—Ah, baiklah, Pak!" Beta berambut cokelat itu segera berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sebentar, Tuan. Saya ambil dulu data para omega di sini." Kagetora segera berbalik menuju satu pintu lain di dalam ruangan itu. Tidak lama ia membuat Shuuzou menunggu, pria itu lekas kembali sambil membawa sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang bertuliskan Data Semua Omega Peternakan Seirin dengan tinta berwarna emas. Buku itu dengan segera diserahkan kepada sang calon pembeli.

Kagetora segera mendudukkan diri di atas sofa di seberang Shuuzou. "Kami hanya punya dua puluh omega di sini. Anda pasti tahu betul bagaimana krisis omega yang terjadi di negeri ini. Sebisa mungkin kami menjaga para omega di sini dengan sebaik-baiknya agar tidak jadi korban pengeboman." Kagetora berceloteh seraya membiarkan Shuuzou melihat-lihat wajah para omega milik peternakannya, lembaran demi lembaran kuning dibalik dengan perlahan. "Beruntung wilayah ini terlindungi dan sangat sedikit yang tahu kalau di pinggiran kota seperti ini ada sebuah peternakan omega kecil. Hahaha!" Shuuzou sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang tengah ditertawakan pria cokelat di hadapannya ini.

Alih-alih mendengarkan (dan sama sekali tak berminat menanggapi), Shuuzou terus membuka lembaran demi lembaran. Tidak ada wajah omega yang membuat hatinya tergerak untuk mengklaim mereka sebagai _mate_. Padahal, mereka semua manis dan perilaku mereka juga baik. Hanya saja, entah kenapa pikiran kurang ajarnya dengan begitu lancang membandingkan semua omega di dalam album ini dengan sosok Akashi Seijirou yang notabenenya adalah seorang alfa bangsawan.

Apa dia bodoh!?

Kagetora seakan bisa membaca raut frustasi dari wajah Shuuzou, ditambah lagi dia jelas-jelas mendapati bibir seksi sang calon pembeli tiba-tiba maju beberapa centi seolah menandakan ia sama sekali tidak puas dengan foto-foto yang ada di dalam buku bersampul hitam itu.

"Ada apa, Tuan? Apa para omega saya tidak ada yang sesuai dengan kriteria Tuan?" pria itu bertanya.

Shuuzou segera mendongak untuk menatap sang pemilik peternakan. "Hah? Oh, tidak. Aku hanya sedang bingung memilih omega mana yang paling pas untuk kujadikan _mate_. Mereka semua sangat manis dan terlihat baik."— _ini tidak sepenuhnya bohong, sih. Aku memang sedang kebingungan mau pilih yang mana. Para omega ini atau Seijirou ..._

"Tentu saja." Kagetora melebarkan senyum. "Selain wajah mereka yang rupawan, para oemga di sini juga sudah diajari tata krama dan cara bertingkah laku yang baik terhadap orang lain—terlebih, mereka juga sudah diajarkan saat _heat_ pertama mereka bagaimana cara melayani alfa yang akan menjadi _mate_ -nya."

Shuuzou hanya merespon seadanya alih-alih takjub bahwa omega di peternakan diajarkan dengan pelajaran seperti itu. Di peternakan, omega sengaja tidak di sekolahkan. Mereka hanya diajarkan cara menulis dan berhitung seadanya. Juga pelajaran tata krama. Omega tidak perlu mengemban pendidikan tinggi, karena pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan digunakan sebagai alat _pengembang biak._ Omega ada hanya untuk melahirkan bayi-bayi alfa dan omega—dengan kata lain, kasta omega begitu rendah sehingga mereka cuma difungsikan hanya sebagai media untuk menyambung garis keturunan.

Diskriminasi? Itu memang selalu terjadi di negeri yang dikemudikan oleh para tirani.

Shuuzou masih fokus menyeleksi data para calon _mate_ -nya, saat lembaran ke enam belas dibalik, pria itu lekas mengernyitkan alis.

"Lho, kosong?" gumamnya, heran saat mendapati halaman ke-tujuh belas tidak memiliki foto. Data-data yang tertera juga tidak bisa dibilang lengkap—malah terlampau sedikit.

Kagetora melongokkan kepala demi mengintip halaman yang tengah ditatap oleh calon pembelinya. "Ah, itu. Omega itu sudah dibeli oleh seorang alfa kaya empat tahun lalu. Jadi fotonya saya lepas—dan saya lupa melepaskan kertasnya juga." jelasnya.

Shuuzou hanya diam. Kali ini bibir bawahnya ikut maju. Netra kelabunya membaca cepat data yang tertera di satu-satunya lembaran tanpa foto itu.

 _Namanya Seijuurou. Lahir 20 Desember tahun 19xx. Ayah: kosong. Ibu: kosong. Riwayat hidup: kosong. Apa-apaan ini!?_

Kening Nijimura Shuuzou semakin mengkerut dalam lantaran tidak puas dengan informasi yang disajikan. Bagaimana omega satu itu bisa dibeli dengan data yang benar-benar kurang memuaskan?

Namun, manik kelabu itu segera menyipit ketika otaknya mendeteksi keanehan.

 _Nama dan tanggal lahirnya tidak asing._ Shuuzou segera diingatkan kembali akan sosok Pangeran Absolut yang tengah menodongkan wajah ke arahnya.

"Jadi ... dia sudah dibeli?" Shuuzou masih menunduk ke arah buku, namun matanya melirik ke atas demi menatap Kagetora yang seketika kaget.

"Eh? Y-ya, Tuan." Jawab pria itu, berusaha menutupi kegugupan. "Apa Anda tertarik dengan omega itu, Tuan?"

Shuuzou kembali membalik halaman. "... Ya. Mungkin?" ia sendiri ragu kenapa omega yang bahkan tidak diketahui wajahnya bisa menarik perhatiannya hanya dengan modal nama dan tanggal lahir.

Tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan terdengar derap langkah di atas lantai kayu, sontak mengusik ketenangan di dalam ruangan itu. Seorang beta—yang seingat Shuuzou adalah pemuda yang tadi diperintahkan Kagetora membuatkan minuman untuknya—segera muncul di muka pintu dengan raut wajah panik.

"Pak Kagetora!" teriaknya.

Kagetora berdecak seraya melotot. "Ada apa? Tidak perlu gaduh begitu. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang melayani calon pembeli!? Mana minumannya!?" pria itu berteriak galak.

Sang beta berambut cokelat segera menjawab gugup alih-alih masih tersengal-sengal karena habis berlari. "M-Minumannya ada, Pak. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada itu!"

Kagetora menaikkan sebelah alis. Shuuzou meletakkan buku hitam ke atas pangkuan, sedikit merasa tertarik.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

Furihata menelan ludah. "Itu, Seijuurou! Dia lagi-lagi mengamuk!"

Seketika, Nijimura Shuuzou melebarkan mata.

Alis cokelat Kagetora sontak saling menukik. Pria itu segera berdiri dan menggulung lengan baju hitamnya dengan wajah penuh emosi. "Apa? Dasar omega satu itu." kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Shuuzou. "Sebentar, Tuan. Saya akan mengurus ini sebentar."

"Tunggu, Kagetora- _san_." Shuuzou segera menghentikan saat Kagetora sudah ingin melangkah. "Tadi dia bilang Seijuurou? Apa Seijuurou yang dimaksud adalah Seijuurou di buku ini?" ia segera menunjukkan halaman tanpa foto tadi.

Sang pemilik peternakan itu terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menjawab enggan. "Err ... ya. Benar sekali, Tuan."

Langsung berjengit, "Tapi Anda bilang, dia sudah dibeli empat tahun lalu."

"Ya. Dia memang dibeli empat tahun lalu. Tapi dikembalikan lagi ... sekitar dua minggu yang lalu."

Satu alis hitam terangkat. "Kenapa dikembalikan?"

"Itu karena—Ah, nanti akan saya jelaskan. Sekarang saya harus mengurusnya dulu sebelum dia menghancurkan barang-barang lagi—Tuan tunggulah sebentar di sini!" pria itu segera berlari meninggalkannya bersama beta muda tadi.

Tidak mau menurut, Shuuzou langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berlari mengikuti Kagetora. Mereka menuju sebuah perkarangan yang cukup luas—yang diduga Shuuzou sebagai taman.

Kagetora menghentikan langkah dan segera berteriak dengan nada memerintah. "Pegang dia kuat-kuat!"

"Lepas! Jangan sentuh aku, Alfa!"

Shuuzou yang baru saja sampai segera membelalak begitu mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Pria itu berdiri di samping Kagetora yang sontak mengernyit tidak suka ke arahnya.

Kedua manik kelabu Shuuzou masih terpaku pada sosok omega laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah dipegangi oleh tiga orang beta.

"Pak! Dia kuat sekali!" salah seorang beta bermata sipit berteriak ke arah Kagetora.

Si beta cokelat di samping Kagetora segera melangkah mendekati rekannya yang tengah kewalahan menghadapi satu orang omega—berinisiatif membantu. Namun entah kenapa, omega mungil berambut merah itu seolah memiliki tenaga dua kali lipat layaknya alfa militer sehingga empat orang beta yang kini sudah memeganginya dengan erat sama sekali bukan apa-apa untuk bertahan mengekangnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" omega itu meronta semakin brutal. Empat beta menarik tubuhnya ke bawah, berusaha keras menundukkannya. Sang omega merah kini berbaring tengkurap di atas rumput dengan kedua tangan dicengkram kuat di belakang punggung, dan kedua kaki yang dipegang kuat.

Shuuzou segera tercengang begitu sang omega liar mendongakkan kepala—menatap semua orang dengan raut ketakutan dan marah.

Bibir Shuuzou tanpa sadar bergetar saking tidak percayanya dengan apa yang baru saja matanya lihat.

Aida Kagetora segera melangkah mendekati omega merah yang kini sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan. "Kalian sudah memberikannya obat penenang?" tanyanya.

Salah seorang beta yang memegangi tangan si omega langsung menggeleng. "Dia tidak mau menelannya, Pak. Dia memuntahkannya terus."

Berdecak, "Apa boleh buat." Pria itu segera merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan sekotak hitam seukuran kotak rokok dari sana. "Tidak ada cara lain. Pegangi dia lebih kuat." Perintahnya. Keempat beta itu segera menurut.

Kagetora segera membuka kotak hitam itu, mengeluarkan satu buah suntikan kecil berisi cairan bening. Pria itu segera berjongkok, menggulung lengan kaus putih sang omega. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Kagetora segera menancapkan jarum kecil pada lengan atas. Omega merah itu langsung menjerit, bukan jeritan kesakitan—tapi jeritan ketakutan. Air mata segera mengaliri pipi pucatnya. Kelopak matanya terpejam rapat.

Shuuzou hanya bergeming menyaksikan semua itu.

Kagetora segera berdiri dengan wajah datar. "Masukkan dia ke dalam ruang isolasi. Kunci pintunya serapat mungkin."

"Baik!"

Tubuh sang omega yang melemas segera diangkat. Kelopak matanya yang terpejam, membuka perlahan.

Dan Shuuzou seketika menahan napas begitu manik kelabunya bersitatap dengan sepasang manik semerah delima paling indah.

 _Begitu cantik_ _..._

Shuuzou masih bergeming di tempatnya saat omega cantik itu digotong memasuki sebuah lorong di ujung bangunan. Bahkan sama sekali tak sadar Kagetora sudah kembali menghampirinya.

"Tuan?" pria pemilik peternakan itu mengerutkan kening begitu mendapati calon pembelinya tiba-tiba melamun.

Shuuzou menggerakkan bola kelabunya, melirik ke arah Kagetora dengan raut wajah tawar. Namun, kemudian senyum lebar segera terbit di kedua bibirnya yang sejak tadi menggaris.

"Sudah kutemukan."

"Hah?" Aida Kagetora sama sekali tak menangkap apa maksud alfa tampan di hadapannya itu.

Mata tajam Shuuzou melirik lorong yang diterangi lampu-lampu redup di mana omega yang terlalu menarik perhatiannya tadi diseret.

"Seijuurou ... aku menginginkannya."

XXX

Deru mesin mobil berwarna hitam memenuhi keheningan jalan yang dijejeri pepohonan berdaun jingga. Daun-daun kering yang berserakan di atas aspal segera berterbangan ketika diterpa laju ban mobil yang berputar cepat. Rem segera diinjak begitu sampai di tempat tujuan. Pintu mobil dibuka, seorang pria berhelaian hitam keluar sambil terus setia memasang raut wajah datar.

Nijimura Shuuzou, untuk kedua kalinya, kembali menjejakkan kaki di tempat ini. Pria itu menutup pintu mobil kemudian menarik napas.

Dia akan membeli Seijuurou hari ini. Dan dia benar-benar telah yakin akan keputusannya itu.

Pria itu segera melangkah memasuki gerbang besi bercat biru yang terbuka. Suara bisik-bisik segera terdengar begitu ia melewati perkarangan depan. Dia bisa melihat tatapan kesal sekaligus keheranan yang dilemparkan para omega ke arahnya—dan Shuuzou sebisa mungkin mengabaikannya. Mungkin dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya, apa alasan Shuuzou lebih memilih seorang omega _sakit_ daripada mereka yang seratus persen _sehat_. Wajah mereka seolah benar-benar menyayangkan keputusan tak masuk akal Shuuzou—mungkin mereka sekarang menganggapnya juga sudah tidak waras.

Dan yah ... _aku memang sudah tidak waras. Coba tolong tunjukkan jalan lurus yang bisa membantuku kembali waras lagi tanpa harus berkorban hati._

Bibir atas sang alfa tampan langsung maju beberapa centi. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju ruang kerja si pemilik peternakan, dan kebetulan saat ia hampir sampai, Aida Kagetora tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kagetora- _san_." ia segera memanggil.

Kagetora menoleh, sedikit merasa kaget dengan kehadiran Shuuzou. "Oh, Tuan Nijimura. Anda datang lagi."

Pria berhelaian hitam itu semakin mempercepat langkah—nyaris berlari—mendekati sang pria tua.

"Sepertinya Anda sudah mendapatkan keputusan." Kagetora menatap lamat-lamat ke arahnya.

Shuuzou langsung mengangguk. "Ya. Dan aku memutuskan untuk membeli omega Seijuurou." Dia menjawab langsung.

Raut wajah Kagetora tetap datar, seolah memang sudah menduga keputusan calon pembelinya itu. "Apa Anda yakin?"

"Ya."— _kuharap keputusanku_ _memang_ _benar._

Kagetora segera menghela napas setelah beberapa detik terdiam. "Baiklah. Saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Yang jelas, saya telah mengingatkan Anda."

Shuuzou tidak menjawab, hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri.

Kagetora berbalik, melirik ke arahnya melalui ekor mata. "Kalau begitu, mari ikuti saya."

Shuuzou menurut. Mengikuti Kagetora yang berjalan di depannya. Mereka memasuki lorong dengan cahaya yang nyaris minim. Lampu, yang entah berapa _wat_ _t,_ yang berjejer dipasang di langit-langit putih tampak redup. Lantai kayu yang mereka pijak berderit pelan seiring dengan langkah kaki yang menggema. Di lorong ini hanya mempunyai satu pintu, dan itu cuma berada di ujung lorong. Mereka berdua berhenti tepat di depan pintu kayu itu. Dua orang beta yang ditugaskan berjaga di sana segera menunduk hormat ke arah Kagetora.

Di sini adalah ruang isolasi tempat calon omega-nya di kurung.

Nijimura Shuuzou ingat betul apa yang dikatakan Aida Kagetora kemarin.

.

" _Dia_ _trauma pada_ _alfa."_

" _Apa?" Shuuzou lantas segera menaikkan alis._

 _Kagetora menghela napas dengan raut lelah. "Dia dibeli saat usianya enam belas tahun. Dia adalah omega pengungsi. Seijuurou dipindahkan dari Yayasan Omega sebelah Timur ke sini saat insiden pengeboman lima tahun lalu."_

" _Lalu, apa yang terjadi sampai dia jadi seperti itu? Apa karena ledakan itu?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak. Seijuurou adalah omega yang ceria. Dia penurut dan cerdas. Itulah sebabnya dia bisa dibeli seorang alfa kaya raya dengan harga fantastis."_

" _Jadi ...?"_

 _Pria tua itu menunduk iba. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang_ _sebenarnya_ _terjadi. Sampai sekarang Seijuurou tidak pernah ingin cerita. Saat dia dikembalikan dua minggu lalu, keadaannya benar-benar kacau."_

 _Shuuzou merasa punggungnya me_ _mbeku_ _mendengar hal itu._

" _Dia sangat ketakutan pada semua orang. Dan akan menjerit jika melihat alfa. Tidak hanya itu, di sekujur tubuhnya juga terdapat banyak luka." Kagetora mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Kemungkinan, dia telah disiksa dalam jangka waktu lama. Sampai-sampai mental_ _nya_ _jadi seperti ini."_

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Seijuurou?" Kagetora bertanya pada dua penjaga di depannya.

"Dia masih stabil, Pak. Selama kita tak mengganggunya, dia akan tetap tenang."

Kagetora mengangguk. "Kasihan sekali anak itu. Entah hal sekejam apa yang sudah ia alami." Kemudian pria itu melirik Shuuzou yang sejak tadi membisu. "Ini Nijimura Shuuzou. Dia alfa yang ingin membeli Seijuurou."

Kedua beta itu lantas kaget bukan main.

"Eh? Tapi, Pak, Seijuurou sedang tidak dalam kondisi _sehat_. Saya tidak yakin dia masih bisa dijual. Tidak untuk saat ini."

"Dia bahkan tidak bisa diajak bicara."

"Ck, aku tahu. Dan aku sudah mengingatkan Tuan ini, tapi dia bersikeras menginginkan Seijuurou."

Mulai jengah juga. Kenapa orang-orang ini begitu susah memberikan Seijuurou padanya. Sungguh, Shuuzou bukanlah orang yang sabar. "Aku tidak keberatan. Aku menerima kondisi Seijuurou apa adanya. Biarkan aku membelinya. Aku janji akan merawatnya sebaik yang kubisa."

Ketiga penghuni Yayasan Peternakan itu terdiam. Kagetora lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kami juga tidak bisa menolak, 'kan?" pria itu segera menoleh, memberi isyarat pada kedua penjaga untuk membukakan pintu.

Dua orang penjaga itu menurut. Berbalik untuk membukakan tiga kunci yang menyegel ruang isolasi itu.

Pintu segera terbuka. Kagetora mempersilakannya masuk.

Shuuzou menginginkan Seijuurou. Bukan hanya karena ia ingin membuat Seijirou berhenti berharap padanya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Shuuzou bahwa ia tidak bisa menyangkal gejolak aneh saat ia pertama kali melihat sepasang mata semerah darah milik seorang omega paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat. Ditambah lagi, wajah sang omega pun begitu mirip dengan sang mantan kekasih. Persetan kalau ia sama sekali gagal _move on._ Shuuzou sungguh menginginkan Seijuurou.

Shuuzou melangkahkan kaki menjejaki lantai berkeramik putih. Berbanding terbalik dengan lorong tadi, ruang isolasi ini begitu benderang dengan pencahayaan lampu yang begitu terang di tengah langit-langit. Udara dingin dari AC di dalam sana segera menerpa tubuh Shuuzou, memanjakan kulitnya yang sedikit berkeringat—karena di lorong tadi begitu pengap dan panas, Shuuzou bertanya-tanya kenapa dua penjaga yang berdiri berjam-jam di luar sana itu tidak mati kekurangan udara segar.

Shuuzou mengedarkan pandangan. Ruangan ini kecil, mirip sebuah kamar pada umumnya. Hanya saja ruanan ini tidak memiliki jendela dan hanya dikelilingi dinding bercat putih. Di dalam sana juga hanya terdapat satu buah kasur. Tidak ada kursi. Tidak ada meja. Juga tidak ada lemari.

Di atas tempat tidur, seorang pemuda ringkih bersurai merah duduk tenang merapat pada dinding. Wajahnya mendongak, kelopak matanya tertutup. Bibir merah muda yang tipis sedikit terbuka. Poni merah panjangnya jatuh menyentuh pangkal hidung dan pipi tirus.

Nijimura Shuuzou sekali lagi dibuat terpesona oleh sosok yang baru ia kenal—namun tak diragukan lagi sama sekali tidak asing di matanya.

Bermacam-macam perasaan berkelebat di dalam dirinya, hingga bibirnya reflek meloloskan satu buah nama.

"Sei ..."

Sedetik ketika ia mengeluarkan suara, pada detik itu juga Seijuurou segera tersentak. Begitu tatapan mereka bertemu, sang omega langsung menjerit.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat! Pergilah! Aku benci alfa! Pergi! Tidak!"

Shuuzou hanya terpaku mendapati respon calon _mate_ -nya yang begitu histeris menyambut kedatangannya. Pria itu melangkah ragu, bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menenangkan Seijuurou yang mulai melemparkan bantal dan segala benda yang bisa ia lempar.

"Sei ... Seijuurou! Tenanglah! Hei!" Nijimura menangkap selimut putih yang dilemparkan tepat di depan mukanya.

Kagetora dan dua orang beta di luar segera masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tergesa. Dua orang penjaga itu segera memegangi kedua tangan Seijuurou. Sang omega semakin brutal mengamuk. Kakinya kini menendang-nendang tempat tidur. Tubuhnya tak mau diam dan terus menggeliat minta dilepaskan. Air matanya meleleh. Shuuzou bisa melihat bekas luka cambukan di perut rata sang omega saat kaus putihnya tersingkap.

Hati sang alfa segera mencelos. Bibir bergumam lirih, penuh rasa iba. "Sei ..."

Seijuurou memejamkan mata. Bibirnya meloloskan isakan lirih alih-alih bergumam memohon pengampunan. Omega-nya benar-benar ketakutan. Dia menangis hebat dalam kekangan dua penjaga yang ikut merasa iba menatap dirinya.

Kagetora segera mengeluarkan suara lantang. "Kita akan langsung memulai proses pengklaiman." Kemudian secepat kilat melirik Shuuzou dengan tatapan tajam. "Gigitlah salah satu bagian tubuhnya untuk memberikannya tanda. Maaf, kami tidak bisa membuatnya _tenang._ Proses pengklaiman harus dilakukan dengan kedua pihak masih sama-sama sadar."

Shuuzou mengangguk patuh. Pria itu segera mendekati Seijuurou yang dipaksa duduk oleh dua penjaga tadi.

Lagi-lagi kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Shuuzou bisa melihat bagaimana Seijuurou memandangnya dengan sorot ketakutan dibalut kebencian yang begitu kentara. Shuuzou bertanya-tanya, sudah seberapa keterlaluan mantan _mate_ Seijuurou memperlakukannya hingga omega merah ini sampai menanamkan kebencian dan ketakutan pada setiap alfa yang mendekatinya.

"Lekaslah, Tuan!" Kagetora mengingatkan.

Dua alis hitam Shuuzou segera menukik. Dia tidak akan memberi klaim pada Seijuurou dalam keadaan meronta-ronta seperti sedang berupaya mengambil keperjakaan seorang pemuda elok dengan paksa.

Shuuzou memangkas jarak. Kedua tangannya merengkuh kedua pipi basah Seijuurou, sekalipun omega itu berusaha melepaskan wajahnya. Omega itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Bibir kering terus merapalkan kata-kata yang sama dengan lirih.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau. Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau."

Lagi-lagi Shuuzou merasa hatinya dilukai, seperti baru saja disabet oleh sebilah belati.

"Tatap aku, Sei." Ia berkata lembut.

Seijuurou masih memejamkan mata serapat mungkin. Terus menangis dalam ketakutan yang tak dapat dimengerti.

"Lepas. Ampuni aku ..."

Shuuzou menarik senyum miris. Perlahan menggerakkan ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang tak henti-hentinya meleleh—bagaimana mungkin mata indah ini membuang air matanya secara cuma-cuma untuk ketakutan yang sama sekali tak berarti?

Shuuzou memutuskan memperlakukan Seijuurou sama seperti ia memperlakukan Seijirou yang tengah marah kepadanya. "Seijuurou. Sei-ku tersayang ... jangan nakal seperti ini." pucuk hidung sang omega ditarik pelan.

Satu alis cokelat Kagetora berkedut-kedut, sementara dua beta lain terpaksa membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Alih-alih cengo dengan apa yang dilakukan sang alfa, mereka semua langsung dibuat terkejut saat melihat Seijuurou langsung berhenti menangis. Diam seketika.

Shuuzou tersenyum—sedikit merasa takjub juga—dan mengelus rambut merah Seijuurou dengan sayang. "Anak baik. Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku tidak akan melukaimu."

Bibir Seijuurou bergetar. Membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, namun tatapan ketakutannya kini berubah jadi teduh.

Omega-nya sudah tenang.

Shuuzou, entah terbawa perasaan atau memang sudah tidak tahan, tiba-tiba mengecup bibir kering Seijuurou.

"Izinkan aku mengklaimmu." Ia menempelkan kedua dahi mereka dan berbisik pelan. Dua pucuk hidung saling bertemu. Seijuurou tidak menjawabnya, omega itu hanya diam. Namun tatapannya yang sayu membahasakan kalau dia merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Shuuzou.

Sang alfa memindahkan tangan. Beranjak dari kedua pipi halus Seijuurou dan merengkuh tubuh mungil sang omega. Dua beta yang sejak tadi memegangi Seijuurou perlahan melepaskan cengkraman mereka.

Seijuurou benar-benar tenang dalam pelukan Nijimura Shuuzou.

Bibir Shuuzou turun. Menggesek garis rahang, melintasi epidermis leher. Pria itu memiringkan wajah begitu sampai di perbatasan leher kanan Seijuurou. Memejamkan mata, mengecup permukaan kulit lembut. Kemudian membuka mulut untuk menancapkan gigi pada permukaan kulit—sekuat mungkin hingga kulit leher itu terkoyak dan melumerkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

"Ah—!" Seijuurou memejamkan mata serapat mungkin. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kain jaket di punggung Shuuzou, sementara sang alfa meneguk cairan merahnya.

Shuuzou segera menjauhkan wajahnya—takut dirinya kalap dan _menggigit_ lebih jauh. Kagetora segera maju dan menggulung lengan kaus panjangnya. Mengeluarkan silet dan satu buah pena tanpa tinta dari dalam saku.

Silet itu disodorkan pada Shuuzou. "Keluarkan darahmu dengan ini."

Shuuzou menerimanya dan segera menggores ibu jarinya. Darah segera keluar dari celah luka yang ia buat.

Ujung tutup pena dibuka, ditadahkan di bawah jarinya. "Teteskan ke dalam sini."

Shuuzou menurut. Tiga tetes darahnya masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam pena pendek berbodi bulat.

Kagetora mengangguk. "Baiklah. Saya akan mengukir nama Anda pada leher Seijuurou yang sudah Anda tandai. Sekarang, biarkan kami mengurus sisanya. Anda keluarlah dulu." Ujar Kagetora, tenang.

Menurut, Shuuzou segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Menutup pintu ruang isolasi rapat-rapat. Membiarkan omega-nya melanjutkan proses pengklaiman sebelum bisa ia bawa pulang.

XXX

Nijimura Shuuzou membuka pintu rumahnya, segera melesat masuk dengan cepat. Buru-buru menutupnya kembali dan segera menekan tombol saklar. Ruang tamunya segera terang benderang. Shuuzou langsung melangkah menaiki tangga kayu, naik ke lantai dua dan langsung menghampiri pintu kamar di depan tangga, membukanya dengan cepat alih-alih berhati-hati untuk tidak membangunkan pemuda berhelaian merah yang kini tengah tertidur dalam gendongannya. Ia segera memasuki kamar yang lampunya sengaja tak dimatikan dan langsung membaringkan tubuh Seijuurou di atas permukaan tempat tidur. Omega-nya masih tertidur pulas—atau lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Shuuzou menegakkan tubuh begitu selesai menyelimuti Seijuurou dengan nyaman. Helaan napas lolos begitu saja dari celah bibirnya. Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak Seijuurou mengamuk hari ini ketika melihatnya. Proses pengklaiman Seijuurou berlangsung sangat lama karena setiap prosedur selalu memakan banyak waktu minimal satu jam untuk membuat Seijuurou _bisa dikendalikan_. Sekarang pria merah itu resmi menjadi omeganya—belum sepenuhnya resmi, sih. Karena mereka masih harus melakukan tahap terakhir, yaitu _knotti_ _ng_.

Shuuzou menaruh obat penenang yang diberikan Kagetora di atas nakas, kemudian terdiam beberapa saat di tempatnya berdiri. Menatapi setiap jengkal wajah Seijuurou. Dada omega itu bergerak naik turun dengan teratur. Dua belah bibir tipis sedikit terbuka. Kelopak matanya terpejam tenang. Wajah rupawan tanpa cela. Sungguh, makhluk ini benar-benar sempurna jika saja dia tidak sedang mengalami _gangguan mental_.

 _Benar-benar mirip ... apa jangan-jangan mereka saudara?_

Shuuzou segera menggelengkan kepala. Mengusir jauh-jauh bayangan wajah Seijirou yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas dalam dekapannya demi keselamatan akal sehat. Pria itu buru-buru berbalik menuju lemari. Membuka-buka dua laci di sana demi menemukan seutas tali untuk mengikat Seijuurou. Sejujurnya Shuuzou sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi Kagetora sudah mengingatkannya berkali-kali—dan tanpa perlu diingatkan lebih banyak lagi pun Shuuzou sudah tahu bahwa ketika Seijuurou membuka matanya kembali, dan mendapati keberadaan Shuuzou di dekatnya, omeganya itu pasti akan menjerit. _Lagi._ Menatapnya dengan sorot ketakutan dan berusaha melarikan diri.

Shuuzou masih ingat betul raut keheranan sang pemilik Yayasan Peternakan Omega itu ketika ia begitu bersikeras ingin membeli Seijuurou yang katanya adalah seorang omega yang telah _cacat_. Shuuzou sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu memilih Seijuurou yang bahkan hanya dengan sekali melihatnya pun akan langsung menjerit ketakutan sebagai _mate_ -nya. Mungkin alasannya karena Seijuurou _benar-benar_ mirip dengan Seijirou. Dan Shuuzou sejak kemarin bertanya-tanya, kenapa kedua pemuda merah itu begitu mirip. Dia tidak pernah ingat Yang Mulia Masaomi memiliki dua orang putra. Kebetulan kah? Shuuzou pernah mendengar bahwa di bumi ini setidaknya ada tujuh orang yang memiliki wajah sama persis. Tapi tidak Shuuzou sangka dua orang itu akan begitu _semirip_ dan sedekat ini.

Dan Shuuzou merasa terpukul dengan tindakannya sendiri. Dia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Seijirou, tapi malah dengan sengaja—dan sangat memaksa—ingin menjadikan seseorang yang benar-benar mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya itu sebagai _mate_. Mau semunafik apa lagi dia? Mempencundangi diri sendiri dengan begitu menyedihkan seperti ini. Seijirou pasti akan mengatainya lebih menjijikkan dari seekor moluska penyakitan.

Memikirkan itu, seketika bibir menawan itu manyun. Kenapa dia masih harus memikirkan bagaimana Seijirou mengata-ngatainya nanti? Memangnya mereka akan bertemu lagi?

Tidak mau terus dirundung patah hati yang tak berkesudahan, Shuuzou segera beralih ke pintu lemari di samping. Membukanya dan menarik empat buah dasi.

 _Kalau tidak ada tali, masih ada dasi._

Pria bersurai eboni itu segera melangkah mendekati tempat tidur. Seijuurou masih menikmati berpelesir dalam alam mimpi. Sementara itu Shuuzou sudah naik ke tempat tidur dengan perlahan, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara ataupun getaran mengganggu. Dengan hati-hati, ia melilit masing-masing pergelangan tangan sang omega pada dua pilar atas tempat tidur—Shuuzou bersyukur dia memiliki tempat tidur bermodel lama. Kemudian menyingkap sedikit selimut demi mengikat pergelangan telapak kaki mungil pada dua pilar bawah. Shuuzou sempat terdiam begitu mendapati ada banyak bekas luka keunguan di kaki putih sang omega. Tidak mau lama tergugu, Shuuzou segera menyelimuti kaki Seijuurou kembali. Dia perlahan turun dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Namun, saat kedua kakinya berhasil menjejak lantai, dua manik semerah darah itu terbuka perlahan.

Shuuzou membeku di tempat. Mereka kini bersitatap dalam kebisuan—namun hanya sebentar ketika di detik kedua, suara jeritan segera melengking di segala penjuru kamar.

Shuuzou segera dihantam panik ketika Seijuurou mulai meronta-ronta. Menarik-narik kedua tangan dan kakinya yang terikat kuat dengan dasi. Omega itu menjerit dengan nada penuh ketakutan. Trauma tergambar jelas dari wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja berkeringat.

"Hei, tenanglah! Jangan meronta-ronta seperti itu! Tanganmu bisa terluka!" Shuuzou segera menjatuhkan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kedua tangan terulur untuk menahan Seijuurou bergerak semakin brutal.

"Lepaskan aku! Tidak! Jangan ikat aku! A-aku tidak akan melawan! Kumohon, jangan ...! Jangan! Tidak! Jangan! Aku tidak mau!" bagaikan sebuah mantra, kata 'tidak' dan 'jangan' bagaikan kalimat pasti yang tak pernah absen dari celah bibirnya yang bergetar takut.

Shuuzou berjengit, berpikir kilat bagaimana ia bisa menenangkan Seijuurou sendirian seperti ini. Dan obat penenang di atas nakas seolah bersinar terang dalam jarak pandangnya.

Pria itu segera bangkit dan berlari menuju dapur. Menuangkan air mineral dari dispenser dan segera kembali dengan tergesa-gesa. Seijuurou masih meronta-ronta demi melepaskan diri, dan semakin brutal ketika mendapati Shuuzou kembali lagi.

Pria berhelaian hitam itu buru-buru mengambil sebutir obat dari dalam botol kecil. Kemudian kembali mendudukkan diri di tempat semula. Sekarang, bagaimana dia bisa memberikan obat penenang pada orang yang seolah-olah sedang kesurupan?

Shuuzou berpikir keras—memikirkan cara lain selain meminumkan obat dari mulut ke mulut tanpa melakukan kekerasan. Tapi, di saat seperti ini otak seolah tak mengizinkan Shuuzou memiliki opsi lain. Pria itu memasukkan air mineral memenuhi rongga mulutnya—sengaja tidak diteguk. Kemudian menyelipkan sebutir obat kecil ke sela-sela bibir. Fokus matanya kini beralih pada Seijuurou yang kini sudah menangis dan meminta pengampunan dengan lirih. Shuuzou menangkap dua pipi basah sang omega. Memaksanya untuk tidak bergerak dengan bebas. Ketika pria merah itu membuka sedikit mulutnya, Shuuzou segera membenturkan kedua bibir mereka. Memasukkan sebutir obat sekaligus air minumnya ke dalam mulut Seijuurou. Omega itu mengerang, kemudian tersedak. Air yang tidak sepenuhnya diterima meleler keluar dari celah bibir yang masih berpagut. Shuuzou menahan posisi mereka terus seperti itu sampai benar-benar yakin obat penenang itu telah berpindah ke dalam perut Seijuurou.

Pria bersurai hitam itu menjauhkan wajah. Mengusap bibir dan dagunya yang basah. Manik kelabunya menatap iba pada ekspresi Seijuurou yang kini hampa. Shuuzou mengelap sisa-sisa air yang membasahi pipi dan dagu sang omega. Gumaman lirih masih saja keluar dari bibir basah bagaikan sebuah alunan melodi ritmis paling menyedihkan.

"Jangan ... hentikan ... kumohon ... ampun ..."

Manik delima itu kosong. Seijuurou sudah seperti mayat hidup yang sedang merapalkan mantra kutukan. Omeganya benar-benar kurus dan pucat. Entah sebrengsek apa mantan alfanya sampai membuat mental Seijuurou menjadi rusak parah seperti ini.

Shuuzou mengulurkan tangan. Mengusap helaian poni merah yang halus, menyingkapnya ke atas. Kecupan lembut didaratkan di atas kening mulus.

"Tenanglah. Aku memperlakukanmu dengan lembut."

Kemudian turun ke bibir. Mencoba menghentikan gumaman menyedihkan yang begitu menggores hati.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyakitimu." Satu kecupan lagi. Dua, tiga, lima kecupan diberikan dengan tujuan memberikan ketenangan. Namun air mata hangat itu seolah tidak pernah mau dibuat berhenti. "Seijuurou. Sei-ku jangan menangis. Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku merasa seolah aku benar-benar telah menyakitimu."

Kini kedua pipi basah yang dikecup mesra.

Bibir tipis masih saja betah mengeluarkan suara lirih. Bagaikan kaset rusak yang membandel tidak mau dibuat berhenti mengulangi adegan yang sama.

"Ampun ... Chihi ... ro ... jangan ... lakukan ini ..."

Kedua alis hitam Shuuzou segera bertaut.

 _Chihiro? Apa itu nama dari mantan_ mate _keparatnya?_

Shuuzou miris alih-alih merasa ingin mencari alfa bernama Chihiro saat ini juga untuk dibunuh. Pria itu menempelkan keningnya pada kening putih Seijuurou.

Entah penyiksaan macam apa yang sudah dialami Seijuurou sebelumnya hingga omeganya jadi seperti ini.

Shuuzou kembali mengecup kening sang omega, kali ini dengan lebih lembut dan lama. Kemudian, berbisik selembut kapas. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan melalui ciuman yang paling tulus.

"Tenanglah, Sei. Aku Shuuzou. Nijimura Shuuzou. Bukan Chihiro. Aku bersumpah tidak akan melukaimu."

"Kumohon ... hentikan, Chi—"

Shuuzou segera membungkam bibir itu dengan ciuman. Dia bisa melihat pandangan Seijuurou masih saja kosong, hanya saja kelopak mata indah itu telah menutup setengah. Rasa kantuk mulai membelai.

Shuuzou mencium bibir lembut itu berkali-kali. Sedikit banyak menyukai sensasi yang dirasakan ketika ia membelai bibir Seijuurou dengan penuh kehati-hatian seolah memang tak pernah ingin membuat omega itu terluka barang sedikit. Shuuzou tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi begitu menyukai bibir ranum Seijuurou. Omeganya terlalu rapuh untuk menanggung segala ketakutannya sendirian.

Seijuurou ... Omeganya ... makhluk paling rapuh yang membuatnya selalu ingin mengecup bibir lembutnya berkali-kali demi memberitahukan pada sang omega ... bahwa kini ia akan baik-baik saja. Di tempat perlindungan paling aman yang bisa ia gapai, dalam pelukan hangat Nijimura Shuuzou.

Manik delima itu kini benar-benar menghilang. Bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata indah yang terpejam. Deru napas halus menerpa wajah Shuuzou, membelai dengan nyaman. Pria itu tersenyum dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Tidurlah." Ia bergumam pelan. Kemudian dengan perlahan melepaskan semua simpul yang mengikat kaki dan tangan omeganya. Membiarkan Seijuurou tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa harus diikat dengan apapun, sambil berharap dia bisa melihat binar positif dari mata seindah _ruby_ keesokan paginya.

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

 **AN:** Jadi ini adalah fic omegaverse pertama saya. :") Countourless itu artinya 'tanpa batas' btw ... XD

Entah kenapa fic saya selalu gak jauh-jauh dari genre drama-h/c ya :"D berasa ini fic agak2 mirip dengan Enfold entah kenapa—padahal imajinasi yang tergambar di otak jelas2 lain wkwk. Itu Seijuurou macam orang sakit jiwa banget hastagah tolong maafkan Nako, Juro, udah bikin kamu kek gini huhuhu. Jadi, Seijuurou ini semacam mengalami gangguan mental gegara penyiksaan yang dialaminya dalam jangka waktu lama—kalau pembaca baca warning, pasti bakal ketahuan penyiksaan macam apa yang udah Seijuurou alami :"D

Fic ini udah direncanain saat saya beberapa hari mengenal omegaverse huahaha (dan saya juga masih pemula soal a/b/o verse ini). Dan ide bikin Twin!Akashi sama-sama mencintai dan memperebutkan si abang dalam bentuk multichap akhirnya terwujud. Tapi—gak tau juga ke depannya. Karena bisa aja saya banting setir dari gagasan itu lantaran baper akan suatu hal #ini tipe author yang gak punya pendirian# #plak

Di sini Seijirou adalah Bokushi, matanya gak heterokrom. Kedua matanya berwarna kuning emas. Sementara Seijuurou adalah Oreshi. Dua-dua matanya berwarna merah.

Fic ini juga semacam bentuk dari _fetish_ saya—#nengok nama-nama pair yang numpuk di disclaimer# oh iya, satu lagi yang penting. Saya ini payah banget soal politik—masalah kenegaraannya mainstream banget tolonglah. Apa daya fantasy politik dalam imajinasi saya sama halnya dengan kodok memanggil hujan di musim kemarau :""" btw, kerajaan di fic ini modern. Gak kayak kerajaan zaman dulu.

Udah deh, segitu aja. Saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Padahal pas ngetik ini perasaan banyak banget pernyataan yang pengen saya tulis di AN. Apa daya (lagi) daku memang pelupa :"""

Sampai jumpa di Countourless chapter dua,

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


	2. Chapter 2

Malam minggu yang damai seharusnya tidak semenyebalkan ini. Apalagi untuk seorang wanita lajang yang sedang tidak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi kecuali tidur dengan lelap dan bermimpi indah di kasur tercintanya. Namun, entah orang gila mana yang dengan berani serta lancangnya merusak keheningan malam dengan suara bel yang dibunyikannya berkali-kali dalam tempo cepat seolah tengah dikejar kiamat.

Alexandra Garcia, wanita cantik berhelaian pirang yang merasa telah dirusak tidur dan mimpi indahnya oleh bel tidak berperikemanusiaan itu, hanya bisa merengut di ambang pintu. Bersidekap seraya melotot dongkol ke arah pria kurang ajar yang tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk bertamu.

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras? Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang? Kalau ingin bertamu, bisa kau lakukan besok pagi, 'kan? Dan kuperingatkan, jangan lagi memencet bel rumahku seperti orang gila. Kau tahu, 'kan kepalaku ini kalau malam-malam suka sakit, jadi jangan semakin membuatku gila dengan ulahmu ini, Shuuzou!"

Pria bersurai hitam, yang sejak tadi terkena tumpahan omelan, hanya memasang senyum sesal. "Maaf. Aku ke sini karena ada keperluan penting denganmu," jelasnya.

Wanita bermanik sehijau dedaunan musim semi itu menaikkan sebelah alis, "Keperluan penting? Tengah malam begini? Sepertinya gawat sekali." Matanya memicing, mencoba memastikan apakah pria yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu tengah berbohong padanya atau tidak. Kemudian ia menarik napas karena sepertinya Shuuzou benar-benar butuh sesuatu yang tampaknya _memang_ penting darinya. Semoga saja benar. "Ya sudah, ayo masuk." Sekalipun masih kesal karena acara tidurnya yang baru berlangsung satu jam diganggu, wanita bermanik zamrud itu rupanya masih ingat bagaimana adat menerima tamu yang baik.

Nijimura Shuuzou menurut. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kediaman Alex setelah melepaskan sandal rumahnya terlebih dahulu di _genkan_ (kebetulan rumahnya dan rumah Alex hanya terpisah beberapa rumah saja, jadi tidak perlu memakai sepatu hanya untuk berkunjung ke sini).

Shuuzou menyamankan diri di sofa merah empuk, sementara Alex meletakkan segelas air putih di atas meja. Wanita itu lalu ikut mendudukkan diri di sofa seberang Shuuzou.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa?" Ia memulai, kembali bersidekap.

Shuuzou menegakkan punggung, menatap Alex dengan ekspresi serius.

"Begini, waktu itu kau pernah menawarkan ponsel lamamu padaku, 'kan?"

 _Ponsel—_ kening mulus Alex sontak mengerut dengan kedua alis pirang yang tiba-tiba saling menyatu.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau menjualnya seharga enam ratus ribu gold, 'kan?"

 _Enam ratus—_ belum bisa menangkap maksud Shuuzou, wanita berumur 29 tahun itu hanya mampu berkedip dua kali.

Shuuzou memajukan tubuh, suaranya memelan. Ia semakin memasang ekspresi serius, yang menurut Alex sangat _bullshit_ dengan apa yang dikatakannya selanjutnya, "Ponsel itu belum kau jual pada siapapun, 'kan? Aku ingin membelinya sekarang. Omong-omong, bisa kau turunkan sedikit harganya? Aku cuma bawa dua ratus ribu di dompetku—"

 _H-Hah? Apa-apaan—_

Alex reflek menggebrak meja di hadapannya, membuat Shuuzou mau tidak mau terlonjak kaget. "Tunggu dulu! Berhenti dulu!" teriaknya kencang.

Sekalipun tidak mengerti kenapa wanita di hadapannya ini harus berteriak, Shuuzou menurut saja. Ia duduk dengan tegap seraya mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Ujung alis pirang Alex berkedut kesal menatap wajah lugu pria itu. "Jadi, kau sengaja datang tengah malam buta seperti ini, dan menekan-nekan bel rumahku seperti orang kehilangan akal hanya untuk membeli sebuah ponsel _second_!? Dan kau dengan beraninya cuma membawa uang dua ratus ribu padahal sudah tahu harga yang kutawarkan itu enam ratus!? Oh, _for God_ _'_ _s sake_! Mendekatlah ke sini. Kemarikan wajahmu! Rasanya ingin sekali kutinju wajahmu sampai mental ke angkasa sana!"

Shuuzou meringis, wajar wanita itu mengomelinya habis-habisan seperti ini. Memang salahnya bertamu ke rumah seorang penulis yang tengah menggarap sebuah novel tengah malam begini—apalagi untuk alasan yang paling konyol. Membeli ponsel _second._ Uangnya kurang lagi.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini darurat—"

"Lagipula, kau mau apa beli ponsel bekas tengah malam begini? Tidak bisa besok pagi saja apa?" Wanita itu kembali bersidekap, kali ini menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Tidak bisa. Aku memerlukan ponsel itu malam ini juga."

Mengerutkan kening, "Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Untuk omega-ku."

Sepasang kelereng hijau Alex sontak membulat sempurna. Meja kembali digebrak tanpa sadar, Shuuzou nyaris jantungan oleh respon tak terduga itu.

Alex menatap dengan mata yang berbinar, "Kau membeli omega!?" jeritnya tak percaya. Wanita itu seketika berkedip-kedip takjub begitu mendapati anggukan dari sang pria eboni. Pemilik mata zamrud itu lalu merosot lemas di tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak percaya hari ini akan datang juga. Kukira kau sudah tidak bisa terselamatkan lagi—kemudian memutuskan untuk bersama alfa bangsawan itu selamanya hingga maut _menjemput paksa_ dirimu ..."

Shuuzou memutar bola mata. Alex adalah satu-satunya orang di kehidupannya yang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Seijirou.

"Aku dan Seijirou sudah berakhir. Dan aku ingin memulai kehidupan bahagia dengan _mate_ -ku."

Mengangguk-angguk dengan raut terharu, "Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar juga. Rupanya Tuhan masih menyayangimu hingga tidak tega membiarkanmu sampai mati konyol ..."

Lama-lama jidat Shuuzou berkedut juga mendengar ucapan tak masuk akal sahabatnya itu. "Kau ini bicara apa—berikan saja ponselnya padaku sekarang. Aku harus segera pulang, omega-ku sendirian di rumah." Dua lembar uang kertas berwarna merah dikeluarkan dari dompet dan disodorkan dengan percaya dirinya ke hadapan wanita pirang.

Alex, mau tidak mau, kembali berjengit. "Kau serius cuma membawa dua ratus ribu?"

"Hanya itu yang kupunya sekarang," jawabnya seraya menyimpan kembali dompet ke saku belakang dengan tenang.

"Apa kau baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaanmu hingga jadi melarat begini?"

Shuuzou menghela napas, bibir atas seketika maju. "Semua tabunganku habis karena membeli seorang omega. Aku masih harus menunggu dua minggu lagi untuk hari gajian. Berikan saja ponselmu. Toh, barang bekas juga tidak usah mahal-mahal."

"Hei, aku baru membelinya tiga bulan yang lalu seharga satu setengah juta, tahu! Lagipula, kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin membelinya? Bukankah ponselmu baik-baik saja? Seingatku, kau masih bisa menghubungiku dengan ponselmu tadi pagi."

Shuuzou terdiam. Netranya menatap ke arah permukaan tenang di dalam gelas bening di atas meja. Pria itu menarik napas dalam, kemudian bicara dengan suara pelan, namun terdengar frustasi.

" _Mate-_ ku ... dia tidak bisa bicara—tepatnya belum bisa ...," pria itu mengusap poni hitamnya ke atas, tanda ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa lagi untuk mengatasi situasi yang tengah ia hadapi. "Kupikir, aku mungkin bisa berkomunikasi dengannya menggunakan ponsel. Saling mengirim _e-mail_ atau semacamnya ..."

"Dia ... cacat?" Alisnya saling bertaut. Alex menatap ragu sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Dibilang cacat, tidak juga. Tapi ... dia takut padaku."

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke** _by_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

" _Cinta ini tanpa batas. Sekalipun hati ini sudah tidak lagi utuh."_

 **COUNTOURLESS**

 _an original fanfiction by Mina_ _mi Koichi_

A/B/O Dynamisch—Twin!Akashi—Alfa!Seijirou—Omega!Seijuurou—Kingdom!AU

R18

NijiSeijuu—NijiSeiji—MayuSeijuu—MayuSeiji—SeijiKuro

 **WARNING:** Abusif. Sadomasokis. Ribet (bagi saya), _so many pair_ , typo(s), OOC, dan semoga bisa tamat tepat waktu alias gak ngaret /nak. Dan satu lagi, cerita ini sama brengsek dengan cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya. Jadi harap maklumi kalau-kalau salah seorang karakter (yang mungkin saja karakter favorit Anda) tampak busuk di fanfic ini ...

.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

Kipas besar yang berputar dalam ritme sedang di langit-langit putih adalah yang pertama kali Seijuurou lihat. Manik semerah buah delima itu berkedip-kedip pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa kantuk yang masih betah menempel. Tangan mungilnya terangkat lemas demi mengusap kelopak mata yang masih setengah terbuka. Setelah memastikan ia tidak akan kembali tertidur, manik merahnya perlahan mengedar ke sekeliling.

Tubuhnya masih lemas, suaranya tidak terjangkau untuk bisa dikeluarkan sekarang, namun sebuah fakta yang baru ia dapatkan sontak saja membuat tubuhnya menegak. Matanya lantas bergerak gelisah, kepalanya menoleh ke sekeliling dengan panik.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

Menyadari dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan asing, sontak membuatnya semakin cemas dan takut. Panik segera menghampiri. Di mana dia? Bukankah dia masih berada di ruangan serba putih itu sebelumnya? Bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini? Ini di mana? Siapa yang membawanya ke mari? Apa jangan-jangan _orang itu_? _Orang itu_ datang kembali?

Belum habis pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkelebat di kepalanya, omega itu kontan dibuat semakin panik ketika mendengar bunyi knop pintu yang diputar. Cahaya dari ruangan di luar sana masuk dengan cepat ke dalam remang-remang kamar tempat ia berada.

Nijimura Shuuzou muncul dari balik pintu cokelat itu dengan sebuah nampan persegi di kedua tangannya. Matanya sedikit melebar mendapati Seijuurou telah bangun dan kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat kaget.

Ia reflek mematri senyum, "Oh, Sei kau sudah bangun—" Namun, belum selesai ia mengatakan basa-basi, Seijuurou telah lebih dulu memotongnya dengan sebuah teriakan.

Omega itu langsung mundur secepat mungkin sampai terjatuh dari ranjang.

"H-Hei, kau baik-baik saja!?" Shuuzou sontak ikut panik juga—meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi kalau ia langsung masuk begitu saja. Pria itu segera menaruh nampan sarapan Seijuurou di atas meja kecil, kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri sang omega yang sudah duduk meringkuk di sudut kamar.

"Sei, tenanglah. Kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan takut. Aku bukan orang jahat." Ia berbicara dengan pelan, selembut mungkin untuk meyakinkan Seijuurou kalau ia sama sekali tidak berbahaya.

 _Shuuzou tidak akan menyakiti Seijuurou_. Bagaimana cara meyakinkan omega-nya ini tentang hal itu?

Seijuurou semakin meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar seiring dengan langkah kaki Shuuzou yang mendekat. Bibir pucat itu bergetar, mungkin menahan tangis, atau dirinya memang benar-benar ketakutan.

" _Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan? Kau tahu 'kan aku bukan orang jahat."_

Manik delima semakin memejam erat.

"Pe ... pergi ... pergi ... ja-jangan mendekat ..."

Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Pecahan masa lalu yang selalu berusaha ia enyahkan lagi-lagi melintas, mengacaukan mengacaukan dirinya. Tidak di mimpi, tidak juga di kenyataan, serpihan masa lalunya selalu saja menghantuinya seperti ini.

Suara langkah kaki Shuuzou semakin mendekat. Seijuurou secara insting langsung mundur, sekalipun tubuhnya telah terlalu merapat pada dinding. Ia masih menggumamkan hal yang sama, berkali-kali hingga kata itu seolah menjadi kata wajib baginya saat ini. Apalagi pria alfa yang tengah berusaha mendekatinya ini adalah seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Orang asing.

Seijuurou selalu setia mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa tidak ada orang asing di dunia ini yang wajib ia percaya. Semua orang selalu memperlakukannya dengan sama.

Melihat Seijuurou yang semakin meringkuk ketakutan di hadapannya, membuat hati Shuuzou kembali teriris. Ia menaruh kedua lututnya di atas lantai kayu, duduk tepat di depan Seijuurou.

"Aku benar-benar kelihatan tidak bisa dipercaya, ya?" Ia bertanya pelan. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kekecewaan—kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu membuat omega-nya tenang dan malah menakutinya sampai seperti ini.

Seijuurou tidak menjawabnya, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada kedua kakinya. Menenggelamkan wajah beserta manik delimanya.

Meskipun bukan di situasi dan suasana yang tepat, Shuuzou tetap ingin memberikan penjelasan kepada sang omega. Syukur-syukur omega-nya itu mau mendengarkannya alih-alih mengumpatinya kenapa tidak pergi-pergi juga padahal sudah diusir dengan cara yang miris seperti tadi.

"Maaf. Kau pasti kaget tiba-tiba berada di tempat asing seperti ini. Aku yang membawamu ke sini. Dan, bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu semalam, kalau aku tidak akan menyakitimu? Kau tidak ingat?"

Bola mata merah itu perlahan melebar di balik lekukan lengannya. Ia tidak merespon, namun perlahan ia bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam—hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum ia terlelap karena suatu obat.

" _Tenanglah. Aku memperlakukanmu dengan lembut. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyakitimu."_

" _Tenanglah, Sei. Aku Shuuzou. Nijimura Shuuzou. Bukan Chihiro. Aku bersumpah tidak akan melukaimu."_

Perlahan, namun pasti, genggaman erat pada kepalan tangannya melonggar.

Shuuzou masih berusaha mengajaknya bicara, sebisa mungkin melakukannya dengan suara yang lembut dan pelan.

"Kau adalah _mate-_ ku sekarang, Sei. Dan mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal di sini bersamaku."

" _Kau adalah_ mate- _ku, dan mulai sekarang kau juga akan tinggal di sini bersamaku."_

Sang omega lagi-lagi kembali gemetar. Pria bersurai merah itu tak lagi mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil dari celah bibirnya, namun ia semakin meringkuk dalam. Shuuzou melihat itu dengan prihatin. Ia perlahan berdiri, menarik napas pelan seraya mengusap belakang kepala dengan raut wajah stres.

Kelabunya kembali melirik omega yang masih bergeming. Alfa itu menarik senyum kecil—yang sarat akan kesedihan—yang tentunya tidak dapat dilihat oleh Seijuurou.

"Kalau kau setakut itu dengan keberadaanku, maka aku akan keluar," ujarnya seraya melangkah menjauhi sang omega. Ia melirik nampan sarapan yang tadi ditaruhnya di atas meja kecil, kemudian meraih knop pintu.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berkata, "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Sei ..."

Sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, Seijuurou sempat melihat senyuman sang alfa yang diberikan dengan tulus padanya.

.

Shuuzou menyandarkan punggung pada pintu kamar Seijuurou. Menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan raut lelah. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel hitam dari dalam saku, membuka kunci layar dan mengklik aplikasi pesan.

 _Seharusnya cara ini berhasil. Semoga saja_ _..._

.

 _Tring! Tring!_

Suara dering nyaring tiba-tiba memenuhi suasana sunyi di kamar yang gelap itu. Seijuurou tersentak, kaget bukan main. Kepala merahnya sontak mengedar ke sekeliling, mencari-cari sumber dari suara nyaring yang tiba-tiba datang mengagetkannya.

 _Tring! Tring! Tring!_

Omega itu perlahan berdiri, kepala masih menoleh ke sana kemari. Dan mata merahnya berhasil menemukan sebuah benda kecil persegi yang mengeluarkan cahaya di atas meja.

Sebuah ponsel.

Perlahan, ia mendekat. Meraih ponsel itu dan memerhatikan layarnya.

 **Satu buah pesan masuk!**

 _Pesan?_

Entah reflek, atau memang penasaran, omega merah itu menekan opsi _'buka'_ di bawah layar. Sederet pesan singkat segera tertampilkan pada layar ponsel berwarna merah muda itu.

 **Makanlah. Kau belum** **makan** **kan** **sejak semalam?**

Sebelah alis merah sontak naik membacanya. Apa ... alfa yang tadi yang mengirim pesan ini? Dan ... ini ditujukan kepadanya?

 _Tring! Tring!_

Ia sedikit tersentak mendapati benda pipih di tangannya kembali berdering. Menandakan bahwa ada satu lagi pesan masuk.

 **Aku Nijimura Shuuzou. Kau mungkin tidak bisa mempercayainya, tapi aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Sei** **. J** **angan lupa, makanlah sarapanmu ... :)**

"Nijimura ... Shuuzou ..." Ia bergumam pelan, ponsel di tangan digenggam erat. Manik merahnya melirik nampan persegi yang ditaruh di atas meja.

Sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas susu.

Tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi riuh. Rasa lapar seketika menghampiri, padahal sebelumnya ia tidak merasakan apapun sebelum melihat makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya ini. Baunya begitu mengundang. Ia tanpa sadar langsung mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur. Meraih gelas susu dengan gerakan yang ragu, kemudian meminum cairan putih itu satu teguk. Jeda tiga detik, isi gelas tersebut kini sudah berkurang setengah—sang omega nyatanya sedang kehausan dan susu segar adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dicobanya ketika baru bangun tidur.

Ia kemudian meraih piring sarapannya, memakannya dengan lahap.

.

Sementara itu, Shuuzou masih berdiri di belakang pintu kamar sang omega. Mematri senyum lebar mendengar bunyi alat makan dari dalam sana.

XXX

Shuuzou mengganti _cha_ _n_ _nel_ TV dengan raut wajah bosan. Hari minggu seperti ini kebanyakan film-film kartun yang ditayangkan. Tidak ada film seru yang bisa ia tonton untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Ah, biasanya di hari libur seperti ini ia akan menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan berkencan dengan Seijirou, kemudian malamnya alfa merah itu akan menginap di sini, lalu mereka— _PLAK!_

Shuuzou segera menampar kedua pipinya. Bisa-bisanya ia kembali mengingat sang mantan—tidak bisakah ia bebas untuk satu jam saja? Ah, sial. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Kelabunya melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam sepuluh.

 _Seharusnya_ _dia_ _sudah selesai sarapan._

Pria itu diam beberapa lama di tempat duduknya, tampak memertimbangkan sesuatu. Kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Seijuurou, namun segera berhenti ketika mengingat bahwa omega itu mana mungkin akan menyahut panggilannya.

Ia lantas mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya.

.

Seijuurou tengah duduk memeluk lutut di atas tempat tidur saat ponsel merah muda di tangannya tiba-tiba berdering kembali. Sedikit tersentak, ia segera membukanya.

 **Sei, kau sudah selesai makan?**

Mata merah hanya berkedip dua kali membacanya.

.

Shuuzou berdecak pelan, keningnya berkerut-kerut memandangi layar ponsel.

 _Tidak dibalas. Apa_ _dia_ _tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas pesan? Atau jangan-jangan_ _dia_ _malah sengaja mengabaikanku?_

Yang benar saja. Bicara tidak mau, membalas pesan pun omega itu tidak sudi. Entah cara apalagi yang harus Shuuzou lakukan untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan _mate-_ nya itu.

Belum ingin menyerah, ia kembali mengetik pesan.

.

 **Buatlah suara agar aku tahu kalau kau sudah selesai sarapan. Jangan takut, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu** **kan?**

Seijuurou menatap lama layar ponsel, hingga cahaya yang menerangi wajahnya itu meredup dan benar-benar mati. Ia menoleh, menatap alat makan yang terletak di meja sampingnya.

.

Shuuzou masih berdiri diam; menunggu dengan sabar. Sudah lima menit yang terlewat, namun ia masih belum mendengar suara apapun dari dalam sana. Kalau suara raungan frustasi dari dalam kepalanya _sih_ sudah berbunyi nyaring sejak dua menit yang lalu.

Ia bahkan sampai menghitung satu sampai seratus berkali-kali saking tegangnya. Pria berhelaian hitam itu menghela napas. Jiwa optimisnya seketika menguap menjadi asap.

 _Mungkin_ _dia_ _masih belum bisa mempercayaiku. Kupikir cara ini akan berhasil ... aku harus bagaimana ..._

Ia tidak menyesalinya. Ia tidak menyesal karena sudah membeli Seijuurou.

Ia malah sangat ingin merengkuh omega rapuh itu ke dalam pelukan saat mendapati Seijuurou sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Dengan berat hati, ia berbalik. Berniat beranjak pergi dari hadapan kamar sang omega.

 _Ting_ _..._

Namun, baru saja ia berjalan selangkah, sebuah suara dentingan tiba-tiba memenuhi keheningan di rumah itu.

 _Ting ... ting_ _..._

Seperti suara sendok yang diketukkan di atas piring.

Apa ini adalah isyarat yang diberikan Seijuurou padanya? Omega itu ... merespon pesannya?

Shuuzou sempat terdiam lama untuk mencerna. Perlahan, senyum lebar segera tertarik dari kedua ujung bibirnya. Ia kembali berbalik, langsung memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya. Alfa itu masuk dengan perlahan, sekalipun rasanya ia ingin menyeblak masuk dan mengusap kepala merah sang omega dengan gemas.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku masuk," ujarnya, pelan.

Seijuurou, di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya—kecuali mata delima yang diam-diam mengintip keluar—hanya diam tanpa berniat merespon.

Shuuzou tetap memertahankan senyum.

 _Paling tidak, dia tidak_ _lagi_ _berteriak_ _ketika melihatku. Itu sudah termasuk kemajuan._ Ia menyemangati diri.

Pria itu melangkahkan kaki mendekati sang omega yang masih bergeming, berniat meraih nampan persegi ketika tiba-tiba menyadari kejanggalan di kamar itu.

"Ah," bergumam pelan, ia segera berjalan menghampiri tirai yang masih tertutup rapat.

 _Bagaimana mungkin_ _dia_ _makan dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini?_

Shuuzou, sekali lagi, tidak habis pikir dengan ketakutan omega-nya itu. Ia segera menyingkap tirai, mempersilakan cahaya matahari untuk masuk menembus kaca jendela yang bening.

Seijuurou, dalam gundukan selimut, segera tersentak. Matanya memicing karena silau, ia menoleh, menatap punggung Shuuzou yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Daun-daunnya mulai berguguran. Ah, halamanku jadi kotor sekali." Sang alfa bergumam seraya menatap ke luar jendela, tatapannya sedikit tidak suka. Namun, di mata Seijuurou sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan kesan jahat di wajah tampan itu. Malah, entah kenapa sesuatu yang hangat tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya.

Shuuzou menoleh, melukis senyum di wajah rupawannya, "Pemandangan di luar sangat indah. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya, Sei?"

Omega bersurai merah itu hanya terpaku dengan mata delima yang melebar—bukan dalam artian terkejut, hanya saja alfa di hadapannya ini terlalu pandai membuatnya terpana hingga dua kali.

XXX

 _Cklek._ Gerbang dua pintu ditutup. Akashi Tetsuya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Loh? Momoi- _san_ , kau ada di sini?" Manik birunya berkedip sekali, sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, Tetsu- _kun_! Lama tidak bertemu!" Momoi Satsuki menarik senyum lebar, gadis berhelaian sewarna permen gulali itu melambai ceria, kemudian berseru dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. "Aaah, Tetsu- _kun_ selalu tampan~ syukurlah aku ke sini dulu sebelum ke rumah. Aku benar-benar rindu dengan Tetsu- _kun_! Ah, termasuk juga dengan dua bayi kembar ini!" Ia tertawa riang seraya mengusap kepala bayi mungil yang duduk bersamanya di atas tempat tidur.

"Ah! Seichirou- _kun_ menangkap jariku! Mungil sekali! Aaa! Rasanya ingin sekali kubawa pulang kalian berdua!" Pipi tembam bayi yang baru berumur tiga tahun itu segera dihujani ciuman gemas berturut-turut dari sang gadis _pink_ yang kelewat bersemangat.

Tetsuya hanya menarik senyum kecil melihatnya. Ia segera melangkah mendekati Momoi yang kini sudah menarik Seichirou ke atas pangkuannya.

"Kapan tiba di sini?" tanyanya seraya mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur di samping gadis itu.

"Baru saja. _Nanny_ yang tadi sedang menyuapi si kembar bilang kalau Tetsu- _kun_ sedang pergi menemui Seijirou- _kun_ , jadi aku memutuskan menunggu di sini sambil bermain dengan Seichirou- _kun_ dan Seishirou- _kun_ ," ia tertawa kecil, kemudian menunduk sedikit demi meraih _paperbag_ di dekat kakinya. "Ini! Oleh-oleh dari Touou untuk Tetsu- _kun_ dan si kembar!"

Oleh-oleh segera diterima dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih banyak." Si biru reflek langsung membuka isi dari kantung kertas berwarna merah muda itu. Dan seketika manik birunya seketika berbinar-binar. "Momoi- _san,_ ini ..."

Momoi Satsuki kembali tertawa—atau bisa dibilang seperti cekikikan. "Yep! Dua piyama imut untuk dua bayi mungil ini dan buku terbaru karangannya Nash Gold Jr., penulis buku favorit Tetsu- _kun_! Padahal baru satu satu bulan lalu terbit, tapi sudah jadi _best seller_ saja."

Senyum lebar Tetsuya berubah jadi decakan takjub begitu mendapati goresan tinta khas di halaman pertama buku tersebut. "Ada tanda tangannya juga."

"Ah, itu saat aku ke istana untuk menemui Dai- _chan_ , aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Nash- _san_ , sepertinya dia tertarik denganku hingga dengan senang hati menawarkan tanda tangannya di buku itu. Entah apa yang orang sepertinya lakukan di istana, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini orang-orang istana sibuk sekali. Dai- _chan_ juga, sok sibuk padahal biasanya dia selalu tidur-tiduran di taman istana." Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir, berceloteh dengan nada jengkel.

Tetsuya menarik tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. "Aomine- _kun,_ 'kan orang kepercayaannya Pangeran Touou, sudah pasti dia sangat sibuk. Kupikir, dia yang seringkali terlihat sedang santai,itu karena dia sengaja meluangkan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Momoi- _san_." Satu buah piyama berwarna merah dicocokkan di tubuh mungil Seishirou. Bayi bermanik lazuardi itu tampak suka dengan baju barunya, dilihat dari dua tangan mungilnya yang langsung memeluk erat piyama berbahan lembut itu.

"Ugh, kalau dipikir-pikir, kami berdua memang benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini—ah, iya!"

Tetsuya kembali menoleh ke arah si gadis _cherry_ yang kini tengah mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

"Ini! Untuk Tetsu- _kun_!" Selembar kertas tebal disodorkan.

"Ini ... undangan?" Tetsuya menatap lamat-lamat kertas yang kini telah berpindah ke tangannya.

Momoi mengangguk antusias. "Benar! Ini undangan VIP untuk Tetsu- _kun_! Seminggu lagi akan ada Pameran Seni di Touou Cube Gallery. Itu adalah Pameran Seni Internasional, kudengar banyak karya-karya dari pelukis terkenal dari berbagai negara yang dipajang di sana. Dan salah satu karyaku tahun ini juga akan dipajang di sana! Huaa! Bagaimana ini, Tetsu- _kun_? Aku senang sekali sampai rasanya mau mati!"

Mendengar itu, si biru langit tentu saja langsung mematri senyum lebar, "Aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya, Momoi- _san_. Lukisanmu memang sangat menakjubkan. Terima kasih banyak. Aku pasti akan datang."

Tertawa kecil, " _Well,_ sebenarnya itu adalah lukisan lama. Profesiku juga sebenarnya bukan seorang pelukis. Tapi rasanya begitu menakjubkan hasil gambaran seorang arsitek sepertiku bisa masuk ke dalam sebuah galeri seni, ternyata tidak sia-sia gambar bangunan itu kuwarnai." Berrhasil menenangkan diri, Momoi kembali memasang senyum cantik. "Kalau bisa, ajak Seijirou- _kun_ juga. Aku curiga alasan di balik wajahnya yang selalu terlihat jahat itu adalah karena dia terlalu stres dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Putra Mahkota—yah, meskipun aku lebih yakin yang lebih membuatnya stres itu adalah kehidupan cintanya."

Tiba-tiba saja gadis cantik itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda biru, menatapnya dengan iris merah muda yang melebar penasaran. "Apa dia masih berhubungan dengan Kapten Tentara itu?" tanyanya dengan suara berbisik.

Sempat terdiam beberapa detik, Tetsuya hanya mendengus geli seraya memasang senyum kecil. Ditaruhnya undangan berwarna putih-emas itu ke dalam laci pertama meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya, kemudian menarik Seishirou ke atas pangkuan.

"Entahlah, Momoi- _san_. Akhir-akhir ini _mood_ Seijirou- _kun_ bertambah jelek saja. Kupikir dia sedang ada masalah dengan _kekasihnya_."

"Aah ...," mengangguk-angguk paham, iris merah mudanya menerawang ke atas, "entah kenapa, aku bisa membayangkan dia sedang berjalan sambil memelototi semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya tanpa sebab. Tergambar dengan jelas sekali."

Tetsuya hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, pemuda biru kini mulai berceloteh, mengobrol bersama si buah hati.

Momoi memandangnya cukup lama. Kembali menarik senyum—namun kali ini lebih terlihat prihatin—ia berbicara dengan suara pelan, "Tetsu- _kun_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kepala biru tersentak, Tetsuya mendongak. Menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Jemarinya memainkan jari-jari mungil Seichirou di pangkuannya. Momoi tak membalas tatapan keheranan Tetsuya—tatapan yang terlalu teduh itu sungguh membuat Momoi tidak tahan mengingat apa yang sudah dialami Tetsu- _kun_ selama ini.

"Karena ... kalau aku jadi Tetsu- _kun_ , aku tidak mungkin bisa setegar dirimu. Bahkan, mungkin tidak bisa tersenyum lagi dengan semudah itu seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa."— _Aku selalu penasaran, apakah senyuman yang selama ini Tetsu-_ kun _tunjukkan pada semua orang itu adalah palsu? Aku tidak pernah bisa menebak Tetsu-_ kun ... _apalagi mengerti dirimu_ _..._

Tetsuya terdiam mendengarnya. Ia berkedip sekali kemudian tersenyum kecil. Diusapnya rambut merah milik Seishirou dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja, Momoi- _san_. Aku selalu baik-baik saja sekalipun Seijirou- _kun_ tidak pernah mencintaiku dan memilih untuk terus menjalani hubungan terlarang dengan orang lain ..." Ia menjawab pelan, namun binar keyakinan di dalam mata sejernih lautan samudera itu cukup membuat Momoi yakin bahwa Tetsu- _kun_ baik-baik saja.

Tetsu- _kun_ ternyata tidak semenderita itu.

"Aku bisa menegarkan diriku dengan mudah. Aku bukan orang lemah yang akan langsung terpuruk karena cintaku tidak dibalas oleh _mate_ -ku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah sedih karena aku memiliki dua bayi—yang melambangkan kalau kami berdua selalu terikat—yang selalu menemaniku setiap harinya. Aku tidak pernah kesepian. Karena, entah kenapa aku yakin, suatu hari nanti dia akan melihatku. Kemudian mencintaiku jauh lebih besar dari kekasihnya."

"Tetsu- _kun_..." Tersenyum kecil, Momoi hanya bisa menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan kagum. Ia seharusnya tahu, bahwa Tetsu- _kun_ adalah seorang yang kuat, tidak pernah mudah terjatuh. Bahkan, juga jauh lebih tegar daripada siapapun. Sekalipun Momoi tahu, senyuman itu tidak hanya berfungsi menyembunyikan kesepian dan kesedihannya, tapi juga sebagai penyemangat baginya untuk terus percaya pada apa yang diyakininya.

Mengecup kening mungil sang buah hati, manik biru terpejam perlahan. "Aku akan dengan sabar menungggu hingga saat itu terjadi. Aku selalu menerimanya dalam keadaan apapun. Karena cintaku padanya tidak terbatas."

.

Seijirou meletakkan penanya di atas meja kerja berlapis kaca. Ia melepaskan kacamata bacanya, mengurut pangkal hidungnya sebentar kemudian menghembuskan napas; suntuk.

Pria itu meraih cangkir berisi teh merah yang dibawakan Tetsuya tadi, menyesapnya dengan perlahan. Kursi kerjanya diputar menyerong ke belakang, pria itu mendongak. Menatap jendela yang terbuka. Hembusan angin melambaikan tirai putih transparan dengan lugu. Iris sewarna emas menerawang jauh ke depan, menjelajahi hamparan azura yang membentang luas tak berujung di luar sana.

Seijirou kembali menyesap tehnya dengan tenang seraya menikmati pemandangan mempesona yang disuguhkan di hadapannya.

XXX

Seijuurou menapakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan hati-hati. Suhu dingin dari kayu yang menempel di telapak kakinya sejenak membuat pria berambut merah itu memilih untuk berada di posisinya itu selama beberapa saat, namun sesuatu di luar sana lebih membuatnya tertarik untuk beranjak menghampiri jendela yang masih tertutup. Omega itu mengintip melalui kaca bening, menatap penasaran dunia luar.

Pemandangan dedaunan oranye yang beterbangan melewati jendela kamarnya—kamar Shuuzou—sempat membuatnya terpana. Pohon-pohon berdaun lebat berjejeran di sepanjang jalan di depan rumah sang alfa. Daun-daunnya yang berwarna kecokelatan berjatuhan dengan anggun ke permukaan tanah dan aspal, berserakan dan bergerak diterpa angin musim gugur.

Matahari menghujani rumah-rumah, taman, danau kecil—dan hal apapun yang dapat ditangkap oleh manik delima Seijuurou melalui jendela petak rumah bertingkat dua tempat ia berada—dengan cahaya jingganya yang hangat. Seijuurou tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis, hal yang sudah jarang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Ia lalu menunduk, dan seketika iris merahnya membulat mendapati seseorang tengah memerhatikannya dari bawah. Refleks, omega yang masih memiliki ketakutan pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya itu langsung bergeser ke samping. Menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di balik tirai biru yang membingkai jendela.

Ia kembali mengintip ke luar diam-diam, kali ini hanya sebagian wajahnya saja ia biarkan keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Dan lagi-lagi ia mendapati pemandangan yang sama.

Alfa yang membawanya kemari, Nijimura Shuuzou, tengah melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Senyumnya begitu lebar dan cemerlang. Pria itu, bagi Seijuurou tampak menyeramkan dengan keceriaannya yang ditunjukkan tidak tanggung-tanggung. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah sapu lidi, Seijuurou menduga pria itu tengah menyapu halaman yang lumayan kotor akibat daun-daun gugur yang jatuh berserakan ke rumahnya.

Seijuurou berkedip. Nijimura Shuuzou di bawah sana tampak sedang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Namun, sang omega tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia refleks meletakkan kelima jari tangan kanannya pada permukaan kaca jendela. Ia penasaran alfa itu sedang mengatakan apa padanya, tapi juga terlalu takut dan ragu untuk membuka jendela.

Lagipula, ia tidak bisa mempercayai pria itu begitu saja. Hanya karena sikapnya yang sangat baik pada Seijuurou, bukan berarti ia bukan orang jahat. Bukan berarti ia tidak akan menyakiti Seijuurou sekalipun ia telah berjanji sampai mulutnya berbusa. Seijuurou sudah terlalu lelah untuk percaya pada siapapun. Ia sudah jera menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Karena pada akhirnya, semua orang yang ia percayai selalu saja mengkhianatinya. Menjebloskannya. Menipunya. Menyakitinya.

Ia selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa hidupnya selalu terombang-ambing seperti ini?

.

Melihat Seijuurou hanya diam menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong di balik jendela sana membuat Shuuzou berdecak.

"Tidak kedengaran, ya?" Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana. Mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat kepada sang omega yang masih termenung di atas sana.

.

Seijuurou tersentak. Kepalanya sontak menoleh ke belakang, tempat di mana ponsel merah muda yang mengeluarkan suara berisik nan riuh ditelakkan. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur dan meraih benda pipih itu. Ada satu buah pesan dari Nijimura Shuuzou.

Manik merah berkedip sekali, kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempatnya semula; di hadapan jendela. Ia menengok ke bawah, mendapati Shuuzou tengah tersenyum lebar seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ponselnya.

Ragu, Seijuurou segera menekan opsi 'baca'.

 **Kau suka pemandangan di luar? Coba buka jendelanya. Aku yakin kau akan takjub.**

Menautkan kedua alis, mengerutkan kening. Ia kembali menatap ke bawah dengan tatapan yang Shuuzou artikan adalah tatapan curiga.

Ujung alis kiri si pria eboni berkedut, ia dengan sabar mengetik pesan lagi.

 **Kenapa tidak mau? Kau takut aku akan melompat ke sana dan menyerangmu kalau kau membuka jendelanya? Jangan khawatir. Kakiku tidak sepanjang itu untuk melompat tinggi-tinggi.**

Satu pesan lagi muncul dalam tempo yang cepat.

 **Kau tidak perlu takut. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu? Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku sungguh tidak memiliki niat jahat apapun membawamu ke sini selain menjagamu.**

Yah, kesampingkan niat tersembunyinya untuk _move on—_ Seijuurou tidak perlu mengetahui tentang itu.

Sementara itu, Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alis membaca pesan yang baru saja sampai. _Menjaganya? Kenapa? Untuk apa?_

Manik delima bertemu dengan sepasang netra kelabu yang menatap tulus. Tatapan yang begitu dalam, Seijuurou selalu peka kepada setiap tatapan yang diarahkan padanya. Dan ia tahu—ia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Shuuzou bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

.

 _Karena saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku merasa ingin sekali melindungimu. Saat kubawa kau ke sini, perasaan itu berkembang menjadi sebuah keharusan. Kau memang pantas untuk dijaga. Omega paling indah, juga yang paling rapuh, kau bisa saja hancur sewaktu-waktu. Kau butuh orang sepertiku untuk menjagamu dari semua kesedihan dan ketakutanmu. Aku tahu, aku bisa melihatnya hanya dengan sekali memandang ke dalam matamu: kalau kau menunggu seseorang untuk melepaskanmu dari belenggu trauma yang mengikat kuat dirimu. Seseorang yang bisa mengeluarkanmu dari kesepian, yang bisa kau percayai sepenuh hati._

 _._

Tergugu, benda pipih itu digenggam erat. Tangannya terulur membuka kunci jendela, kemudian menggesernya sedikit. Sesuatu tiba-tiba berhembus menghampirinya. Menerpa wajahnya yang berkeringat. Udara dingin dan segar membelai rongga pernapasannya.

Sempat terpana beberapa detik, Seijuurou lekas membuka jendela sepenuhnya tanpa ragu. Angin sore dengan bebas masuk ke dalam ruangan sumpek itu tanpa perlu izin. Tirai biru sontak menari-nari di kedua sisi jendela, bersama dengan helaian merah halus yang digoda oleh semilir angin.

.

Shuuzou tersenyum mendapati pemandangan itu. Pemandangan di mana untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat omega rapuh itu tersenyum dengan begitu bebas.

Ia mengangkat ponselnya, kembali mengetik.

.

 **Pemandangannya terasa berkali-kali lipat indahnya kalau kau membuka jendela. Bagaimana menurutmu? Rasanya nyaman** **kan?**

Seijuurou berkedip-kedip membaca pesan singkat itu. Iris merahnya melirik Shuuzou yang berdiri di bawah sana. Masih memertahankan senyum dan senantiasa menatap ke arahnya, seolah Seijuurou adalah satu-satunya poros dari dunianya.

Omega itu beringsut menyingkir, kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya di samping jendela. Entah kenapa, ia tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil—dan lagi-lagi dibuat terpana oleh sosok tegap di bawah sana.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa. Entah apakah ia gagal belajar dari pengalaman dan berniat masuk ke lubang yang sama lagi, atau hanya terbawa perasaan.

Tapi, ia merasa ingin mengenal alfa itu lebih dekat. Ia ingin mengenal siapa itu Nijimura Shuuzou ...

Perlahan, jari-jari lentiknya mengetik di layar ponsel. Huruf demi huruf dijalin dengan sepenuh hati, menguntaikan dua kata yang begitu bermakna.

 **Terima kasih.**

Shuuzou hanya bisa melebarkan mata membacanya. Ia segera mendongak, menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka tanpa ada yang seorang pun yang berdiri di sana. Namun, samar-samar ia bisa melihat ujung rambut merah yang mengintip dari balik tirai biru yang berkibar.

Tak mampu menahan senyumnya untuk semakin melebar, Shuuzou hanya berdesis pasrah.

"Ternyata dia bisa semanis ini ..."

XXX

"Ahh, sial. Dia benar-benar manis." Shuuzou bergumam pelan, tersenyum tipis menatap wajah tidur Seijuurou yang begitu pulas. Bibir merah mudanya terbuka sedikit, meloloskan dengkuran halus yang teratur.

Tidak terasa sudah empat hari Seijuurou tinggal bersamanya. Omega itu masih tidak mau bicara dengannya, namun, paling tidak ia sudah tidak ketakutan lagi pada Shuuzou seperti pertama mereka bertemu.

Seijuurou selalu menatap ke luar jendela. Ia juga masih suka menghindar ketika Shuuzou menatap atau menyapanya dari bawah. Namun, terkadang alfa itu juga sering mendapati bahwa si omega tengah memerhatikannya diam-diam. Shuuzou tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Selama Seijuurou tidak lagi berteriak ketika melihatnya dan mengganggu tetangga sekitar—meskipun tatapannya itu seringkali membuat Shuuzou tidak nyaman.

Seijuurou masih dalam tahap menyesuaikan diri dengan tempat tinggal barunya—paling tidak, Shuuzou berprasangka begitu. Entah omega itu menganggap apa rumah Shuuzou—penjara? Sangkar (emas)?—yang jelas, tidak mungkin dia menganggap rumah Shuuzou adalah istana alih-alih rumah tua yang tak berpenghuni.

Kediaman Shuuzou adalah sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat dua yang terbuat dari kayu. Desainnya masih tergolong tradisional, karena rumah itu memang peninggalan kakek-neneknya yang diwariskan kepada orang tuanya. Shuuzou tinggal di sana sendirian, orang tua beserta adik-adiknya berada di kota lain. Terkadang, Seijirou juga sering menginap sampai beberapa malam di sini. Tapi, sekarang alfa berambut merah itu tidak akan kemari lagi, setelah Shuuzou memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak seperti itu, mana mungkin Seijirou sudi untuk mengunjunginya lagi.

Biarlah. Shuuzou sudah punya Seijuurou sekarang. Ia punya omega yang harus ia jaga sebaik mungkin sekarang, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk terus mengingat-ngingat sang mantan—bahkan sampai berharap Seijirou akan mengunjunginya ke sini.

Tapi, untuk saat ini ia masih belum bisa mendekati Seijuurou. Memang sulit untuk mempercayai orang lain, Shuuzou tahu persis hal itu. Apalagi bagi omega yang tengah mengalami trauma terhadap alfa seperti Seijuurou. Tentu saja tindakan Shuuzou yang dengan nekat membelinya dan membawanya pulang terbilang sangat aneh, patut dipertanyakan pula. Hanya orang mencurigakan yang tidak waras saja yang mau membeli omega 'cacat' seperti Seijuurou.

Shuuzou setuju dengan itu, tapi bukan berarti ia mengakui kalau dirinya mencurigakan sekalipun sadar kalau dirinya memang sudah tidak waras.

Ia punya alasan untuk itu. Ia ingin lepas dari perasaan terlarangnya pada Seijirou. Karena itu ia membeli seorang omega. Dan, Shuuzou, saat pertama kali melihat Seijuurou, ia merasa seluruh isi kepalanya kosong. Seijirou dan segala hal tentangnya mendadak sirna dalam sekejap. Yang terus menempel di kepalanya saat itu hanya sepasang manik delima yang sejernih tetesan hujan—yang menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia, yang selalu membuat Shuuzou penasaran sampai saat ini.

Menarik selimut menutupi tubuh kecil sampai dagu, Shuuzou kembali teringat kejadian tadi sore. Hari ini ia mendapatkan panggilan tugas dari Komandan Shirogane. Misi yang diberikan telah ditentukan hanya memakan waktu setengah hari. Namun, tetap saja membuat Shuuzou khawatir hingga nyaris kalang kabut untuk meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian di rumah. Omega itu mungkin akan kabur entah ke mana saat Shuuzou tidak ada. Sekalipun seluruh pintu dan jendela telah terkunci rapat, tidak akan ada yang tahu apakah omega misterius itu akan nekat memecahkan kaca jendela kamarnya dan melompat keluar. Tapi, sebagai Kapten Tentara yang selalu mengemban tugas khusus, Shuuzou seharusnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Perintah adalah sesuatu yang mutlak, hal penting yang harus diutamakan lebih dari apapun. Ia harus tetap pergi bertugas dan meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian, dan mengatakan kepadanya untuk menunggu Shuuzou pulang melalui pesan singkat.

Shuuzou berangkat pagi dan pulang nyaris petang. Matahari berwarna seperti kulit jeruk, dan bayangannya begitu panjang ketika ia baru keluar dari mobil, menjejakkan kaki di halaman rumahnya yang lagi-lagi kotor karena daun-daun gugur yang berserakan. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi satu-satunya fokus sang alfa.

Shuuzou seharusnya tahu, bahwa kecemasannya itu sangat tidak berarti.

Saat ia turun dari mobilnya dan mendongak menatap jendela kamar lantai dua, ia mendapati Seijuurou tengah berdiri diam menatapnya dari sana. Shuuzou hanya terpaku. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Seijuurou tidak berpaling seperti biasa atau menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tirai jendela. Omega itu dengan berani menatapnya, tanpa ada rasa takut yang terpancar dari matanya.

Seijuurou memang tidak tersenyum menyambut kepulangannya, namun dari tatapan mata seindah batu _ruby_ yang berbinar-binar itu cukup membuat Shuuzou mengerti, bahwa Seijuurou menunggunya pulang.

.

Tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk melebar, Shuuzou menepuk pelan kepala merah sang omega. Tidurnya yang begitu pulas membuatnya sama sekali tidak terganggu sekalipun Shuuzou sejak tadi mengelus-elus keningnya tiada bosan. Pria alfa itu berdiri, mematikan lampu dan beranjak keluar kamar.

XXX

Shuuzou sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu. Tangan kanannya sibuk menekan-nekan tombol remot, mengganti saluran TV. Ada banyak film-film seru yang biasa ditayangkan pada malam hari. Seperti film horor, penjelajahan dunia lain, dan drama pembunuhan. Dan pilihan Shuuzou jatuh pada drama pembunuhan.

Ia meraih toples camilan di atas meja dengan mata kelabu yang sama sekali tidak berpindah dari layar televisi. Membuka tutup toplesnya, mengambil asal isinya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut—namun, belum juga biskuit renyah itu berhasil tercicipi oleh lidahnya, suara deritan kayu tiba-tiba membuatnya kaget. Ia sontak menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Seijuurou yang baru saja menuruni tangga.

"Sei? Kenapa bangun?" Ia bertanya seraya menaikkan alis.

Omega cantik itu hanya diam tak merespon.

 _Ah, tentu saja. Kenapa bisa lupa kalau dia tidak mau bicara denganku—_ Shuuzou nyaris menepuk jidatnya. Kemudian, mata kelabunya melirik ke arah kedua tangan sang omega. Seijuurou memegangi ujung kaus merahnya dengan erat, yang berdekatan dengan selangkangan.

Sang alfa segera mengerti tujuan omega bersurai merah itu terbangun tengah malam begini.

"Kau ingin ke kamar kecil?" tanyanya, meminta kepastian. Seijuurou tetap diam, hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang 'sulit'. Shuuzou langsung mengartikan itu sebagai jawaban positif. Ia lantas segera berdiri menghampiri sang omega.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, sini kutemani." Ia melangkah duluan, namun segera berhenti ketika menyadari Seijuurou sama sekali tidak mengikutinya.

"Sei?"

"Umm," untuk pertama kalinya, Shuuzou mendengar omega itu bergumam. Hal ini tentu saja membuatnya terkejut hingga membulatkan mata. Seijuurou menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak memikirkan sesuatu dengan begitu keras. Ia memalingkan wajah, kemudian menunduk.

 _Kenapa dia jadi terlihat seperti sedang salah tingkah? Atau ini cuma halusinasiku saja?_

"Shuuzou- _san_..."

"Ya?"—eh, _sebentar, tunggu dulu!—_ "Sei, apa kau baru saja memanggil namaku?" Tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak berkedip-kedip tak percaya, Shuuzou segera kehilangan kata-kata saat omega merah itu tiba-tiba menyentuh permukaan perutnya, mencengkram kaus hitam longgarnya.

"Shuuzou- _san_." Kali ini, nadanya terdengar tegas. Matanya penuh determitasi, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dikira Shuuzou. Bibir tipis itu terbuka sedikit, tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"S-Sei?"

Di luar perkiraan. Tolong tampar saja Shuuzou kalau dia sedang bermimpi sekarang. Entah halusinasi atau ia memang sedang bermimpi, tapi saat ini ia tengah melihat Seijuurou tersenyum padanya.

 _Tersenyum. Padanya._

"Shuuzou- _san_ ... aku ... aku juga senang, bisa bertemu denganmu ..."

Kembali berkedip-kedip—ini sungguh tiba-tiba. Benar-benar di luar perkiraan kalau hal ini akan terjadi malam ini.

Seijuurou pada akhirnya mampu mempercayainya. Bersedia menerimanya.

"Sei, apa kau baru saja membalas perkenalanku waktu itu?" Ia bertanya pelan. Perlahan, senyumnya tertarik, masih menampilkan ekspresi tidak percaya. Apalagi melihat kedua pipi sang omega yang kini merona hangat, Shuuzou menahan diri untuk tidak mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Kepala merah mengangguk, Seijuurou menjawab pelan, "Ya."

Shuuzou merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Ia perlahan memegang tangan Seijuurou yang menarik permukaan kausnya. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau tahu, Sei ... Aku benar-benar bersyukur ... bisa menemukan dirimu."

XXX

 _Channel_ TV malam di negeri Touou biasanya menampilkan lebih banyak berita-berita politik dibanding dengan film-film layar lebar bergenre 'gelap'.

Seorang pria, yang duduk nyaman di atas sofa besarnya, hanya menatap malas ke arah layar LCD yang menempel pada dinding ruang tengah. Kopi yang tinggal setengah di tangannya kembali disesap. Ia meraih _remote_ di atas meja, menekan-nekan satu tombol untuk mengganti _channel_. Kali ini beralih ke saluran internasional.

 _"_ _..._ _Pengeboman yang terjadi di Rakuzan semakin merajalela. Sampai saat ini, pihak kerajaan masih belum melakukan suatu upaya untuk mengatasi teror meresahkan ini. Ditambah lagi, dalam satu minggu ini, tercatat sudah tiga buah Rumah Omega yang kembali lenyap karena ledakan. Mengetahui bahwa Rakuzan sudah tidak aman lagi, masyarakat negeri ini mulai berinisiatif untuk bermigrasi ke negara lain_ _..._ _"_

Ia berhenti menekan tombol. Mata kelabunya terpaku pada layar televisi yang menampilkan latar sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh sejumlah wartawan yang memegang _mic_ dan _notes_ , juga kamera.

Ia kembali meletakkan _remote_ ke atas meja. Kelabunya tidak lepas dari layar datar di hadapannya, yang kini menayangkan sosok pria berambut merah yang baru saja keluar dari dalam gedung putih—membuatnya segera diserbu oleh puluhan wartawan.

.

 _"Pangeran Seijirou, apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi sehingga negeri ini menjadi target pengeboman sejak lima tahun yang lalu?"_

 _"Bagaimana opini kerajaan tentang teror yang meresahkan ini? Sudahkah kalian mengetahui siapa pelakunya?"_

 _"Kenapa Rumah Omega selalu menjadi salah satu tempat yang terkena ledakan di setiap pengeboman yang terjadi?"_

 _"Apa upaya yang sudah dan akan dilakukan oleh pihak kerajaan untuk mengatasi masalah ini? Sudahkah kalian menemukan dalang di balik pengeboman ini?"_

Sekalipun sedang dirundung banyak pertanyaan yang merepotkan untuk dijawab dan dirinya dikepung oleh banyak orang yang membawa-bawa benda menyesakkan, Akashi Seijirou rupanya masih bisa mempertahankan wajah tenangnya.

Semua _mic_ sudah disodorkan ke hadapan wajahnya, tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, ia langsung menjawab dengan tegas.

 _"Saat ini kami sedang menyelidikinya lebih dalam. Pihak kerajaan sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk melindungi_ _masyarakat_ _. Itu saja yang bisa kukatakan, aku sedang buru-buru, terima kasih."_ Ia segera melangkahkan pergi, menerobos kepungan orang-orang yang selalu memiliki tingkat penasaran akut. Masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengunci semua pintu dan jendela.

Ia tidak bisa menjawab dengan lebih detail karena segala sesuatunya masih belum pasti.

Mobilnya melenggang pergi, meninggalkan sejumlah wartawan yang masih tetap kukuh mengejarnya hingga ke parkiran.

.

Televisi dimatikan, layar seketika menjadi hitam. Sang pria bersurai kelabu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan memasuki kamar, menghampiri keranjang bayi di sudut ruangan. Ia tersenyum kecil mendapati bayi mungil berambut merah yang tertidur pulas di sana. Ia kemudian beralih menatap sebuah benda persegi yang tertutupi kain putih. Dihampirinya benda itu dan perlahan menarik kain yang menutupinya.

Senyumnya melebar, ia menatap lukisan di hadapannya dengan kelabu yang menggelap.

"Sebentar lagi ... kita akan bertemu kembali, Sei ..."

XXX

Shuuzou membuka mata perlahan dan segera mendapati Seijuurou tengah tidur meringkuk di sampingnya.

 _Lagi-lagi dia menyelinap ke sini—mungkin sudah saatnya kami tidur bersama. Dia juga sudah tidak takut lagi padaku._

Malah kalau bisa dibilang, setelah malam itu, Seijuurou menjadi sangat menempel dengannya.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangan, meraba-raba permukaan nakas demi menemukan sebuah jam weker kecil di atas sana. Memicingkan mata, mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya yang masih _blur_ karena efek baru bangun tidur.

 _Baru jam setengah enam_ —Shuuzou menaruh kembali jam itu ke tempat semula, kemudian kepalanya segera menoleh ke samping. Ke arah omega lugu yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Perlahan, otak Shuuzou mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi semalam, kronologi bagaimana Seijuurou bisa berakhir di kamarnya, tempat tidur Shuuzou.

... ah, semalam Seijuurou tidak enak badan. Omega itu terus berbaring di sofa ruang tengah—tepatnya di pangkuan Shuuzou sampai malam. Dan akhirnya Shuuzou menyadari bahwa omeganya itu terserang demam, mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini Seijuurou sering berdiri menghadap jendela, jadi angin musim gugur yang dingin membuatnya masuk angin. Seijuurou tidak kuat berjalan ke atas untuk naik ke kamarnya, jadi Shuuzou membawanya berbaring di tempat tidur besar miliknya di lantai satu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menggendong Seijuurou ke atas, tapi nyatanya ia malah menarik omega itu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya—dan memeluknya semalaman sampai puas.

Shuuzou menempelkan keningnya pada kening Seijuurou. Kompres yang ia tempelkan di sana telah lenyap, entah menghilang ke dimensi mana.

 _Sudah tidak panas lagi_. Shuuzou memberi jarak, menjauhkan keningnya dari kening mulus Seijuurou. Alfa itu terdiam beberapa lama, seolah tengah mengabsen bagian-bagian wajah sang omega. Dan sialnya, omega merahnya ini benar-benar sangat indah. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya. Lebih tepatnya, tidak ingin.

Pertama, matanya fokus pada dua kelopak mata Seijuurou yang tertutup. Bulu mata lentik dan alis merahnya yang melengkung dengan indah membuat omega itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang polos. Kedua, hembusan napas hangat yang bertalu dengan teratur itu beraroma seperti bubur ayam, membuat Shuuzou seketika menjadi lapar.

 _Ah, kalau tidak salah semalam aku memang menyuapinya dengan bubur ayam._

Ketiga, bibir ranum yang mungil itu selalu saja membuat Shuuzou tergoda untuk mengecupinya berkali-kali.

Tanpa sadar, telapak hangat sang alfa bergerak menyentuh pipi sang omega. Lembut dan kenyal. Pipi Seijuurou sudah tidak tirus lagi. Sekarang cukup berisi dan merona, membuatnya semakin bertambah cerah dan rupawan.

Shuuzou tahu, bahwa ia bisa membantu Seijuurou sembuh dari traumanya. Perlahan-lahan, Seijuurou pasti bisa berkumpul di tengah-tengah masyarakat lagi; bergaul dan berinteraksi dengan percaya diri tanpa perlu merasa takut pada siapapun.

Perlahan, Shuuzou mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi empuk sang omega. Menciumnya dengan lembut, menghirupnya dengan hati-hati. Aroma Seijuurou begitu natural, seperti bau dedaunan di hutan yang belum tersentuh tangan manusia. Begitu murni dan menenangkan.

Shuuzou mendaratkan ciuman lembut di atas bibir ranum yang hangat. Mengecupinya beberapa kali, kemudian melumatnya dengan hati-hati. Ciumannya tanpa sadar turun ke area lain, ke perbatasan leher kanan—karena sang omega tidur menghadap ke kiri. Shuuzou mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan, lalu menghirup aroma natural sang omega sampai puas. Hidung dan bibirnya menempel erat dengan permukaan leher jenjang Seijuurou.

Entah kenapa, mencium Seijuurou selalu sukses membuatnya kecanduan untuk melakukannya berkali-kali.

Shuuzou kembali memberikan ciuman lembut di atas bibir merah Seijuurou, lalu melintasi garis rahang dan mendarat di belakang telinga—yang otomatis membuat sang omega mendongak dan tanpa sadar memberikan akses bagi Shuuzou untuk melakukan penjelajahan lebih dalam.

Lama-lama, perlakuan _gasak-gusuk_ sang alfa membuahkan hasil juga. Seijuurou, yang merasa tidur pulasnya benar-benar terganggu, akhirnya membuka mata dengan berat hati.

"S-Shuuzou- _sa_ _n_...?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara serak yang begitu seksi itu (di telinga Shuuzou), lantas membuat sang alfa berhenti dari kegiatan penjelajahannya. Ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Seijuurou dan menatap omega itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"... Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada khas orang baru bangun tidur.

 _Menggerayangimu, kau benar-benar telah sukses menggodaku, bahkan dalam keadaan tidur pun kau seolah meminta untuk diserang diam-diam—_ "Memberimu ciuman selamat pagi," jawabnya, seraya mendaratkan ciuman lembut pada kening sang omega.

Berkedip sekali, terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda bersurai merah itu masih mengantuk—dan mungkin saja akan kembali tertidur setelah ini kalau saja Shuuzou tidak sedang mengusap-usap pipinya dengan ibu jari.

"Ciuman selamat pagi?"

Mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, Shuuzou bertanya dengan nada bercanda. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kucium?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu," menggeleng pelan, "aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa Shuuzou- _san_ selalu memperlakukanku sebegini lembutnya. Padahal kita berdua sama sekali tidak saling mengenal."

Mendengus pelan, sang alfa mengukir senyum simpul. "Mungkin bagimu aku ini adalah orang asing. Tapi, bagiku tidak begitu."

Mengerutkan kening, "Maksudnya?"

Shuuzou terdiam, tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian meringis. Ia tiba-tiba menyentuh jidat Seijuurou sambil berkata, "Tubuhmu sudah tidak panas lagi. Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?"

Kali ini, kedua alis merah Seijuurou yang bertaut. Meskipun tahu bahwa Shuuzou baru saja mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi omega itu tetap menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Shuuzou menjauhkan tangannya, perlahan mendudukkan diri, "aku akan memasak sarapan. Kau tidurlah lagi, semalam kau demam tinggi jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, 'kan?"

Baru saja ia ingin beranjak dari atas tempat tidur, namun Seijuurou tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, sontak membuat alfa itu kembali terduduk di atas busa empuk.

"Sei?" Shuuzou menoleh.

"Nanti saja. Aku tidak lapar. Shuuzou- _sa_ _n_ di sini saja. Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi."

Mendengar itu, reflek membuat sang alfa terpana beberapa saat.

" _Shuuzou, kau mau ke mana? Jangan kau pikir bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa persetujuan dariku. Kembali berbaring di sini. Aku masih ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi."_

Kepala hitam sontak menggeleng-geleng. Mengenyahkan bayangan wajah Seijirou yang langsung saja membuat hatinya berdenyut ngilu.

Kenapa dia malah déjà vu? Tidak elit sekali tiba-tiba teringat kenangan indah bersama mantan di saat seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak bagus untuk pikiran dan hati.

Menurut, sang alfa kembali membaringkan diri di samping omega yang langsung melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Shuuzou, sementara pipinya bersandar di dada. Pria eboni itu lantas tersenyum kecil mendapati perilaku manja yang jarang—atau mungkin baru kali ini—ditunjukkan Seijuurou padanya. Mungkin, memang seperti inilah sifat asli Seijuurou kalau dia sudah mempercayai alfa yang menjadi _mate_ -nya.

"Shuuzou- _sa_ _n_ , dingin."

"Kau kedinginan? Kemarilah." Ia segera menarik Seijuurou lebih menempel kepadanya, kemudian merengkuh omega itu dalam pelukan hangat. Alfa bersurai merah itu mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada kening si pria merah, kemudian turun ke pipi yang merona hangat.

Shuuzou tidak pernah terbiasa dengan situasi yang juga tidak biasa ini. Dua orang ini—Seijuurou dan Seijirou—benar-benar mirip. Alfa itu merasa sama sekali tidak ada perbedaan ketika ia bersama Seijuurou dengan ketika ia bersama Seijirou. Keduanya sama-sama bersikap manja padanya. Suara keduanya pun nyaris mirip, bahkan juga rupanya. Karena itulah ia berkata bahwa Seijuurou tidak seperti orang asing baginya. Hanya warna mata mereka saja yang berbeda. Mungkin keduanya memang memiliki suatu hubungan—hubungan yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Shuuzou, bahkan juga oleh negara. Namun, pria alfa itu tidak pernah berniat untuk mencari tahu. Lagipula, kalaupun keduanya memang memiliki suatu hubungan, misalnya hubungan darah, lalu kenapa Seijuurou bisa berada di Peternakan Omega? Terlebih, sampai dibiarkan mengalami trauma seperti ini?

Shuuzou bisa merasakan Seijuurou mengeratkan cengkraman jari-jarinya pada kaus yang menempel di dada Shuuzou. Sang alfa sontak menunduk ke bawah demi melihat wajah rupawan sang omega.

"Masih dingin?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Menjawab pelan tanpa berniat membuka mata, "Justru, hangat sekali."

Lagi-lagi, sang alfa dibuat terdiam.

" _Shuuzou, kau hangat. Peluk aku lebih erat lagi."_

Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng pelan, berusaha keras mengenyahkan bayangan sang _mantan terindah_ dari dalam kepala.

Apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa setiap tindakan Seijuurou selalu membuatnya teringat pada Seijirou?

 _Ternyata mereka benar-benar sama—_

Ketika pemikiran itu lewat dalam kepalanya, Seijuurou tiba-tiba mendongak. Tatapan keduanya segera bertemu.

Shuuzou bagaikan ditampar kenyataan, bahwa tidak seharusnya dia memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

 _Mereka tidak sama._ Mata delima yangbaru saja terbuka itu buktinya. Menatap dengan teguh dan lugu ke arahnya. Melumerkan hati dan pikiran jernihnya dengan suka cita seperti mentega.

"Sei ..."

"Shuuzou- _sa_ _n_?" Mata merah itu sontak berkedip-kedip bingung mendapati Shuuzou tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya—perlahan memangkas jarak sedikit demi sedikit di antara keduanya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Menciummu. Boleh?" Mendaratkan telapak tangannya di belakang tengkuk sang omega, Shuuzou kini menempelkan kedua kuncup hidung mereka. Senantiasa mengukir senyuman lembut agar omega-nya mengerti bahwa ia tidak perlu takut.

"Shuuzou- _sa_ _n_..." Keraguan terlihat jelas terpancar dari manik merahnya, namun cengkraman yang semakin erat di dada Shuuzou membuat ucapan dan perbuatannya menjadi tidak sinkron di mata sang alfa.

Shuuzou melebarkan senyuman, mengecup lembut ujung bibir Seijuurou untuk meyakinkan omega itu bahwa tidak ada yang perlu diragukan—apalagi ditakutkan.

"Sedikit saja,"— _kau terlalu menggoda, bagaimana caraku bisa menahan diri di situasi yang seperti ini?_

Shuuzou menempelkan bibir kedunya, bukan berarti dirinya lancang karena langsung mencium tanpa menunggu persetujuan—hanya saja, ia merasa tidak perlu lagi mendapatkan izin dari sang omega karena ia sendiri bisa melihat dengan jelas dari mata pria merah itu bahwa ia telah lama mengizinkan Shuuzou untuk menyentuhnya, sejak sang alfa menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat tadi. Omega-nya hanya malu untuk mengutarakan persetujuannya, masih terpaku pada fakta bahwa keduanya adalah orang asing, membuatnya sungkan untuk memberi izin untuk hal-hal yang seperti _ini_.

Tapi, nyatanya, orang asing inilah yang bisa membuatnya begitu nyaman dalam dekapan. Yang membuatnya merasa tidak keberatan untuk disentuh oleh sang alfa. Seijuurou sudah sejak lama merindukan sentuhan pria ini—semenjak Shuuzou menciumnya dengan ciuman yang menenangkan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Dan, kali ini, Shuuzou juga memberinya ciuman yang menenangkan. Sama seperti waktu itu. Ia melakukannya dengan lembut. Melumatnya dengan hati-hati dan menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan lembut. Seijuurou perlahan meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala sang alfa, meremat rambut hitamnya seraya mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

Ciuman ketat dilepaskan, kini bibir lapar berpindah ke leher jenjang. Mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil, sebelum menghisapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan di sana. Seijuurou hanya memejamkan mata seraya memberikan akses bagi alfa-nya untuk berpetualang dengan bebas.

Shuuzou menjauhkan bibirnya dari jangkauan leher Seijuurou, menatap omega itu dengan tatapan mata yang menggelap. Ia diam-diam berdesis, "Tolong maafkan aku kalau tiba-tiba _nekat_."

Seolah tidak membiarkan omega itu untuk mempertanyakan maksudnya, Shuuzou sudah kembali menyerang dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat pria merah itu tersentak, refleks memalingkan wajahnya, yang malah semakin memberikan akses bagi Shuuzou untuk menciumi belakang telinganya.

"Shuuzou- _sa_ _n_... Shuu—" Sang alfa kembali mengklaim bibirnya. Mereka bergumul di dalam selimut yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat panas karena suhu tubuh mereka sendiri yang tiba-tiba meningkat. Seijuurou memeluk erat sang alfa, sementara Shuuzou kini sudah menindih omega-nya tanpa memberi jeda pada setiap sentuhannya.

 _Tingnong! Tingnong!_

—namun, penjelajahan bebasnya itu tiba-tiba harus mengalami gangguan eksternal.

 _Tingnong! Tingnong! Tingnong!_

Seijuurou membuka mata, merasa sedikit terganggu dengan bunyi bel rumah yang begitu berisik

"Shuuzou- _sa_ _n_... sepertinya ada yang datang ..." Ia berkata, nyaris merintih.

Namun, entah karena sudah lupa diri atau memang tidak peduli, sang alfa malah menjawab seenaknya, "Biarkan saja. Paling hanya tukang koran."

"Tapi—" Ia memejam erat ketika merasakan tangan Shuuzou menelusup ke dalam kausnya— _tapi_ , _tukang pos mana yang menekan bel?_

 _TingnongTingnongTingnongTingnongTingnongTingnongTingnongTingnongTingnong—_ bel mulai menggila.

 _Ctak_. Tiga buah siku-siku tiba-tiba hinggap di jidat Shuuzou. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya, menyuguhkan ekspresi kesal di hadapan Seijuurou yang hanya menatapnya sambil berkedip.

"Sepertinya itu bukan tukang koran," gumam sang omega.

"Sepertinya memang bukan." Pria itu perlahan menyingkir dari atas Seijuurou dan tersenyum dongkol, "Dia bukan tukang koran, tapi tukang cari keributan. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang gila di luar sana. Dasar, matahari bahkan belum terbit seluruhnya tapi _dia_ sudah buat keributan seperti ini."

Shuuzou segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah omega-nya yang masih betah berbaring terlentang dengan kaus abu-abu yang tersingkap berantakan ke atas. "Aku ke depan dulu," katanya singkat.

Sang omega hanya mengangguk, sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengekor. Ia masih belum memiliki ketertarikan dan keberanian untuk bertemu dengan orang asing lainnya. Lagipula, berbaring di kamar Shuuzou- _sa_ _n_ jauh lebih aman dan menyenangkan dibanding apapun.

XXX

Pintu kayu bercat putih dibuka dengan satu kali sentakan. Shuuzou berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua alis saling bertaut.

"Ternyata benar kau," bibir atasnya sontak maju beberapa senti, "Mau apa pagi-pagi begini, Alex? Mau numpang mandi di sini lagi?"

Alex—sang pelaku perusak pagi Nijimura Shuuzou yang indah—lantas tak jadi memasang senyum lebar nan cemerlang begitu mendengar pertanyaan ketus sang pemilik rumah yang menjadi korban _kerusuhan-_ nya pagi ini. Ia ikut mengerucutkan bibir, sama-sama menatap jengkel sang alfa berambut hitam.

"Sembarangan. Kau tidak ingat kalau kau pernah mengganggu tidurku dengan sukses seminggu yang lalu?"

"Oh, jadi kau ke sini hanya untuk balas dendam? Baik, kau sudah melakukannya dengan sukses. Kalau sudah selesai, kututup pintunya."

"Tunggu!" Wanita itu lantas menahan permukaan pintu yang nyaris mencumbu hidungnya. Kedua alis pirang semakin menukik tajam, "Kau ini tidak ramah sekali pada tamu yang sudah rela datang pagi-pagi ke sini untuk mengunjungimu!"

"Justru aku malah bertanya-tanya, kenapa bisa ada orang yang berpikir untuk bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini—apalagi yang seperti dirimu—kemudian menekan-nekan bel seperti orang gila, selain membuat kekacauan." Ia berkata sadis, _mood_ -nya sudah terlanjur jelek gara-gara _acara_ _s_ _antap pagi_ -nya dikacaukan dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Jahat sekali. Aku ke sini ingin bertemu dengan omega-mu, tahu!"

Menaikkan alis, "Sekarang dia sedang tidak bisa ditemui. Kau kurang beruntung datang di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Cobalah beberapa bulan lagi."

"Apa-apaan itu—hei! Jangan tutup pintunya lagi!" Ia kembali menahan, "Paling tidak, biarkan aku masuk. Jauh-jauh aku datang berkunjung ke rumahmu, layani aku dengan semestinya, dasar bocah tidak sopan."

Ujung alis kiri Shuuzou sontak berkedut-kedut, merasa harga dirinya sebagai pria dewasa yang mapan dan tampan sudah dilukai olehkata _bocah_ yang keluar dari mulut si wanita pirang. Mereka cuma beda lima tahun saja—apa landasan Alex dengan seenaknya menyebutnya bocah? Ah, benar. Shuuzou seharusnya tidak melupakan kalau wanita di hadapannya ini memang suka seenaknya.

"Kau hanya berjalan tiga rumah dari rumahmu untuk sampai ke sini."

"Tidak. Aku baru saja kembali dari Touou. Kau tahu, 'kan aku ini orang yang sangat sibuk, jadi selalu tidak pernah sempat ke sini untuk menengok keadaanmu."

"Memangnya kau ibuku?" Sungguh, Shuuzou merasa obrolan ini benar-benar tidak ada gunanya. Ia ingin segera kembali ke kamar dan bergumul di dalam selimut bersama Seijuurou sampai siang—dan kenapa Alex tidak mau minggat juga dari depan rumahnya? Tetangganya yang satu ini memang suka kurang kerjaan, dia suka sekali mencari perkara dengan mengganggu ketentraman seseorang di pagi hari. Dan sialnya, selalu Shuuzou yang menjadi korban langganannya.

"Kita, 'kan sahabat sejati, sehidup semati. Jadi perlu bagiku untuk memeriksa keadaanmu setiap minggunya. Apalagi kau baru saja putus dengan pacar tercintamu itu, 'kan? Aku jadi khawatir pada omega-mu. Mungkin saja karena terlalu depresi karena habis putus, kau malah menumpahkan hasrat _negatif_ -mu itu pada omega malang yang tak berdosa itu." Ia menjawab santai tanpa mempedulikan perubahan ekspresi kesal menjadi semakin kesal di wajah lelaki di hadapannya, "Jadi, mumpung aku lagi senggang, aku ingin bertemu dengan _mate-_ mu. Di mana dia? Biarkan aku masuk! Kau ini seperti penjaga pintu saja!"

Pintu masuk yang sudah setengah tertutup, beserta penjaganya langsung diterobos hanya dengan satu kali dorongan brutal. Sang wanita pirang langsung melesat masuk tanpa mempedulikan kekagetan sang pemilik rumah.

"O-Oi! Tunggu—!" Ia segera mengejar.

Alex berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kamar Shuuzou, memegang knop pintu seraya bergumam, "Apa dia masih tidur?" Kemudian membukanya dengan cepat.

Shuuzou yang baru sampai di ruang tengah lantas berteriak, "Tidak! Jangan langsung dibuka!"

 _Terlambat._ Pintu sudah menyeblak terbuka, Alex berteriak lantang dengan raut wajah berseri-seri di muka pintu.

"Hai! Aku Alexandra Garcia! Teman baik Shuuzou! Senang bertemu dengan—"

Manik zamrud segera membulat. Begitupun dengan mata delima yang seketika melebar terkejut.

Alex terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Sementara Seijuurou mulai beringsut mundur. Ponsel yang menampilkan layar permainan catur tanpa sadar diletakkan dengan perlahan di atas seprai merah, ekspresinya berubah panik.

"S-Shuuzou- _sa_ _n_...," bisiknya dengan suara kecil—terlalu kecil untuk didengar oleh siapapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sementara sang wanita pirang masih terpaku, mata hijaunya terus memandangi sosok pria bersurai merah yang duduk di ujung tempat tidur. "Kau ..."

"Kau ini. Kan sudah kubilang jangan seenaknya." Shuuzou berjalan cepat, segera menarik Alex menjauhi kamar.

.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau membohongiku? Kau sama sekali tidak membeli seorang omega. Kau rupanya masih berhubungan dengan alfa itu." Manik zamrud menatap tajam, wanita itu bersidekap seraya mendengus.

Shuuzou menuang air dari dispenserke dalam gelas bening, menjawab dengan nada tenang, "Dia bukan Seijirou. Dia orang lain. Orang lain yang mirip." Kemudian meneguk habis air mineral bersuhu ruangan itu.

Menaikkan alis, Alex sama sekali tak mampu mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "Kau mau menipuku lagi?"

Meletakkan gelas di atas kulkas, sang alfa mengedikkan bahu, "Aku bicara jujur. Memang benar dia sangat mirip dengan Seijirou, tapi mereka sebenarnya adalah orang yang berbeda."

Kali ini ia mengerutkan kening, "Apa mereka bersaudara?"

"Entahlah. Aku membelinya dari Peternakan Seirin, sebuah peternakan kecil di wilayah ini. Dan pemiliknya sama sekali tidak bilang apa-apa soal asal-usulnya. Kalaupun dia memang benar bersaudara dengan Seijirou—yang merupakan keluarga kerajaan—seharusnya pihak peternakan tidak akan menjualnya semudah itu, 'kan? Bahkan, Seijuurou seharusnya tidak berada di tempat itu."

Alex terdiam sebentar, tampak mencerna apa yang dikatakan pria eboni itu. "Lalu, sebenarnya siapa dia?"

"Kalau aku tahu, aku sudah memberitahumu dari tadi."

Keduanya terdiam. Lima menit dalam keheningan yang menegangkan.

Shuuzou mengerutkan kening, menautkan alis, memicingkan mata. Menatap was-was pada wanita di depannya—yang tiba-tiba menarik senyum mencurigakan dan memasang ekspresi yang lebih mencurigakan.

"Kau ... jangan berani macam-macam padanya. Sei trauma pada alfa. Sekalipun kau adalah seorang beta, tapi sikap bar-barmu itu bisa saja membuatnya mati ketakutan."

"Ck," wanita itu sontak mencibir, merasa sudah tertangkap basah sebelum sempat menjalankan rencana yang terproses di dalam otaknya, "apa ini yang disebut insting seorang alfa yang sudah memiliki _mate_? Seingatku kau tidak seprotektif ini ketika bersama alfa-mu itu."

"Mungkin?" Menaikkan bahunya lagi, ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan hal-hal seperti itu. Menurutnya, dia bersikap sama saja pada keduanya. "Tapi aku masih belum resmi menjadi _mate-_ nya. Kami belum melakukan _knotting_."

"Dan kau sudah seposesif ini? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika kalian sudah _knotting_ nanti, mungkin kau akan menembak mati setiap orang yang berani dekat-dekat dengan Sei-mu itu."

XXX

"Shuuzou- _sa_ _n_..."

"Ya, Sei?"

"Shuuzou- _sa_ _n_..."

"Hm?"

"Shuuzou- _s_ _an_ _..._ _..._ _"_

Desisan itu akhirnya memberikan ilham pada sang alfa untuk menoleh, seraya membalik daging bacon di teflon, ia berkata masam, "Alex, sebaiknya kau tidak menakuti omega-ku, atau jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan sarapan gratis."

 _Ctak_. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menancap tepat di tengah-tengah jidatnya, Alexandra Garcia segera memprotes. "Aku sama sekali tidak menakutinya!" Meja langsung digebrak sembarangan, membuat tiga buah piring dan beberapa gelas yang telah tersaji di atasnya sedikit bergeser dari posisi semula.

"Kau pikir dengan melototi Seijuurou seolah kau ingin menelannya bulat-bulat itu tidak disebut menakuti? Kau tidak ingat omega-ku punya trauma terhadap wanita bar-bar?"

"Dia tidak memiliki trauma yang seperti itu!" Alex dongkol setengah mati, kenapa Shuuzou sejak tadi selalu mengejeknya terus? _Mood_ pria itu sepertinya sedang jelek, terlihat dari wajahnya yang selalu masam ketika bertemu pandang dengan Alex—dan tiba-tiba saja jadi berseri lagi ketika bertemu tatap dengan Seijuurou. Sang beta hanya bisa mendengus. Ia menyesap kopinya yang tinggal setengah, kemudian menatap Seijuurou dengan senyum seorang wanita dewasa.

"Jadi, namamu Seijuurou, hm?"

"Jangan bertanya dengan nada seolah kau sedang menanyakan permintaan terakhirnya. Kau akan membuatnya ketakutan." Sang alfa mengingatkan seraya mengoleskan mentega pada selembar roti, kemudian memasukkan ke dalam panggangan.

"Ck," si pirang lantas berdeham dua kali, kemudian bertanya kembali dengan nada kelewat feminin, "jadi, namamu adalah Seijuurou, ya?"

"... Sei, kuharap kau tidak mual mendengarnya. Karena aku sekarang sedang bertahan untuk tidak muntah."

 _BRAK!_ Meja kembali digebrak.

"Kau bisa diam tidak!?" Batas kesabaran sudah mencapai titik maksimum, Alex sudah dongkol setengah mati. Kalau saja di sampingnya ada lakban, sudah sejak tadi ia mengamankan mulut brengsek Shuuzou. Wanita itu kembali beralih menatap sang omega yang sejak tadi diam—Alex menyadari kalau sejak tadi Seijuurou diam-diam memerhatikannya, entah, mungkin ia sedang menganalisis apakah wanita bukan sembarang wanita di hadapannya ini adalah orang baik atau malah sebaliknya. Karena, banyak tipe manusia di bumi ini yang berbeda-beda, sekalipun lingkungan dan pergaulannya baik, bukan berarti dia adalah orang yang baik pula. Seijuurou sudah belajar untuk tidak mudah mempercayai orang asing—apalagi orang asing yang berusaha sok kenal.

Alex tersenyum tipis, seolah bisa menebak isi pikiran sang omega.

"Kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku dan Shuuzou adalah teman baik," ucapnya, dengan nada ramah dan bersahabat.

Seijuurou hanya menggerakkan bibirnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun selalu tertahan di ujung lidah. Ia meremat ujung kausnya di bawah meja.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak ingat kita punya hubungan seperti itu." Shuuzou datang menghampiri keduanya dengan sebuah teflon di tangan kiri dan spatula di tangan kanan. Ia meletakkan dua lembar daging bacon, satu telur mata sapi, dan dua lembar roti panggang di atas piring Seijuurou. Hal yang sama ia lakukan pada piringnya dan juga Alex.

Alex memicing, "Hei, kau. Besok hutangmu yang masih empat ratus ribu itu akan jatuh tempo. Lunasi tepat waktu atau kuledakkan rumahmu."

"... Sei, namanya adalah Alexandra Garcia. Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Sahabat sejati sehidup sematiku. Perlakukan dia dengan baik, ya." Pria bermanik kelabu itu berkata serius seraya menepuk pelan kepala merah Seijuurou.

Alex memutar bola mata, "Jadi, itulah namaku. Alexandra Garcia, kau bisa memanggilku Alex. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Seijuurou, salam kenal." Ia menopang pipi seraya menarik senyum cemerlang.

Seijuurou, yang sempat tergugu beberapa lama mencerna percakapan dua sahabat dekat di hadapannya itu, perlahan membuatnya menarik senyum tipis.

 _Teman Shuuzo_ _u-san_ _adalah orang yang baik._ Ia memutuskan.

"Salam kenal, Alex- _sa_ _n_. Namaku Seijuurou." Ia memperkenalkan diri.

Perlahan-lahan, ia bisa merasakan bahwa tidak lama lagi ia akan bisa membuka diri untuk kembali berbaur dalam masyarakat. Bersama Shuuzou- _san_ , ia bisa melakukan apa saja. Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Shuuzou secara perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit akan membebaskannya dari trauma ini.

"Eh?" Alex dan Shuuzou sama-sama berkedip.

"WAH! Dia menjawabku! Dia berbicara padaku!" Si pirang seketika heboh.

Shuuzou, yang awalnya dongkol, kini naik tingkat menjadi gondok. Ia mengerutkan kening sedalam-dalamnya, menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan menuntut keadilan.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sei? Kau bahkan baru bertemu dengannya satu jam, tapi kau sudah mau berbicara dengannya! Sedangkan aku, butuh waktu empat hari bagiku untuk membuatmu sudi berbicara denganku!" protesnya.

Sang omega hanya menatapnya dengan senyum bersalah, ingin mengatakan kalau itu adalah berkat Shuuzou, namun tidak jadi karena Alex keburu memotongnya.

"Itu sudah wajar, 'kan? Pria menyebalkan dan tidak tahu diri sepertimu tidak pantas diberi hati secepat itu. Iya, 'kan, Sei?"

Seijuurou hanya mengulum senyum, tidak terlalu ingin memberikan jawaban. Sementara Shuuzou sudah protes, marah-marah sambil menarik piring sarapan Alex dari hadapan wanita itu, yang langsung dibalas cepat oleh Alex dengan mencuri piring sarapan Shuuzou. Keduanya pun langsung beradu mulut demi mendapatkan piring masing-masing.

Seijuurou masih mengulum senyum, kali ini ujung bibirnya semakin tertarik ke atas. Ia nyaris tersenyum lebar.

 _Rasanya_ _..._ _rindu sekali dengan suasana berisik, namun begitu hangat seperti ini._

XXX

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau ke Touou? Menemui Nash?" tanya Shuuzou ketika mereka selesai sarapan.

Alex segera berjengit jijik mendengarnya. "Kau kira aku sudi repot-repot terbang ke sana hanya untuk menemui si brengsek itu? Aku mengirimkan naskah novelku. Sekalian juga menjenguk keadaan Tatsuya di sana."

Shuuzou mengangguk-angguk paham sambil mengingat sosok salah satu murid Alex yang kini tinggal di negeri seberang sana. Namun, ia tiba-tiba mengerutkan alis begitu mendapati suatu keanehan. "Mengirimkan naskah sampai ke Touou? Kau serius? Apa penerbit buku di Rakuzan ini sudah terlalu penuh hingga mereka tidak bisa menampung naskah novelmu?" Ia bertanya heran.

Bibir seketika mengerucut, "Aku sudah muak dengan penerbit buku di Rakuzan. Entah kenapa mereka selalu mengirimkan kembali naskahku. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari hasil tulisanku hingga mereka terus mengembalikannya tidak peduli sudah sesering apa aku membenarkan _typo_ yang mereka lingkari."

 _Karena ide dari naskahmu terlalu pasaran—_ nyaris saja ia melontarkan kata-kata sakral itu. Selain tidak ingin melukai perasaan Alex, ia juga takut dilukai oleh pisau mentega yang kini tengah bernaung di genggaman si wanita pirang.

Karena parameter kecocokan antara Alexandra Garcia dengan bakat menulis adalah sama dengan nol.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke pekerjaanmu yang lama? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja dan malah membanting setir menjadi seorang penulis novel. Padahal dulu kau bilang sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu itu." Ia berujar tenang. Tangannya terulur mengelap sisa selai stroberi di ujung bibir omega-nya, yang direspon kalem oleh Seijuurou.

Alex menghela napas. Menopang pipi dengan telapak tangannya, "Ada banyak hal yang terjadi beberapa tahun belakangan ini hingga mengharuskanku untuk berhenti. Dunia sudah semakin kotor saja, kau tahu. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut orang-orang politik," jawabnya dengan sorot mata yang serius. _Lagipula, aku juga tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh lagi. Apalagi sepertinya 'mereka' tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Keputusanku untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan busuk itu sepertinya memang keputusan yang tepat._

Shuuzou mengangguk-angguk paham. Memang, pekerjaan Alex yang bekerja di bawah perintah orang-orang yang berkuasa terkadang memang mengharuskannya untuk mengenyahkan rasa kemanusiaan dan belas kasihan ...

"Lagipula, aku sudah berhenti jadi penulis."

Shuuzou nyaris menyemburkan kopi di mulutnya mendengar pernyataan santai itu.

"Apa?" Alfa itu cengo.

Masih menjawab dengan nada santai, "Yap. Aku sudah muak dan makan hati dengan para penerbit novel."

"Tapi kau bahkan baru saja mengirimkan naskahmu ke penerbit di negara lain—"

"Itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Setelah ini aku tidak mau lagi membuat novel."

Mengerutkan kening, memajukan bibir. "Jadi, sekarang kau adalah pengangguran?"

"Tidak. Enak saja. Aku sudah memutuskan, aku ingin jadi komikus."

"Hah?" Shuuzou kembali cengo kuadrat.

"Iya, aku sudah memutuskannya dan membulatkan tekad. Aku bahkan sudah membeli semua alat-alat gambar dan perlengkapan yang kubutuhkan." Alex menunduk ke bawah meja. Bunyi _gasak-gusuk_ terdengar, dan wanita itu tiba-tiba menarik sebuah tas besar dari bawah sana.

 _Tunggu! Sejak kapan dia menaruhnya di situ!? Dan yang lebih penting, aku sama sekali tidak melihat dia membawa tas itu ketika datang ke mari!_

"Kau benar-benar serius ingin jadi komikus?"

Entah karena memang lugu atau memang kelewat percaya diri, ia menjawab santai seolah hal itu sudah jelas dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan berulang-ulang. "Iya. Kenapa memangnya?"

Shuuzou memijat pelipis. Alex mengeluarkan berbagai jenis alat-alat gambar dari dalam tas. Dan Seijuurou menyesap susu putihnya dengan tenang.

"Kau ini ...," ia berujar pelan, nyaris berdesis, "Tokoh Narto saja kau sulap jadi Osonatsu—bahkan rupanya jauh lebih buruk. Dan sekarang kau ingin membuat komik?"

Sungguh, dia benar-benar harus memeriksakan kewarasan Alex. Atau memang ada yang salah dengan otaknya hingga membuatnya jadi sering lupa diri seperti ini.

Jika parameter wanita itu dengan bakat menulis cerita adalah nol, mungkin parameter kecocokannya dengan bakat menggambar adalah minus seratus.

"Itu, 'kan lima tahun lalu! _Skill_ menggambarku sudah meningkat jauh lebih baik sekarang. Lihat saja nanti kalau komikku sudah terbit. Kau akan kujadikan orang pertama yang membacanya!"

Sudut alis sang alfa sontak berkedut beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum kesal, "Kudoakan semoga kau berhasil."

Mendengus kelewat percaya diri, "Hm. Tentu saja. Alex selalu berhasil."

Ia kembali mengeluarkan _tool-tool_ menggambar dan menjejerkannya di atas meja makan. "Kau tahu ini harganya berapa? Spidol warna ini satu batangnya seharga dua ratus ribu gold! Mahal sekali, 'kan? Tapi, demi cita-citaku, aku rela menguras tabunganku lebih dalam lagi. Ah, tenang. Aku hanya membeli ini sedikit. Hanya dua belas dari warna-warna dasar saja—"

"Harganya selangit!"

"—Dan juga kuas-kuas ini. Lalu pena yang matanya berbeda ukuran, lalu—eh, tunggu. Bukannya ini mesin tato, ya? Kenapa bisa ada di dalam kantung belanjaanku?" Alex menatap pena pembuat tato di tangannya penuh keheranan.

"Kenapa paman itu memasukkan benda ini ke dalam kantung belanjaanku? Pantas saja total harganya tadi di luar perkiraanku! Ternyata karena benda ini. Aku jadi harus membayar mahal untuk alat yang tidak kubeli ini—"ucapannya tiba-tiba terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan.

"Sei!?" Shuuzou menoleh, menatap kaget ke arah Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba berdiri, hentakannya membuat isi gelas susu di hadapannya tumpah ke permukaan meja.

"Sei! Sei, ada apa!?" Ia melebarkan mata begitu mendapati sekujur tubuh omega-nya tiba-tiba bergetar.

Seijuurou bergeming di tempatnya, matanya yang membulat menatap ketakutan ke arah Alex. Sorot matanya menggelap, binar keceriaan yang tadi masih bernaung di manik delimanya sudah hilang entah ke mana.

Shuuzou kebingunan sekaligus panik setengah mati.

"Se—"

Sang omega tiba-tiba berlari.

"Seijuurou! Ah, sial. Dia kenapa lagi!?" Berdecak stres, Shuuzou segera berlari meninggalkan Alex yang juga hanya bisa berjengit keheranan. Alfa itu dengan cepat mengejar omega-nya yang baru saja berlari menaiki tangga dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

XXX

Touou Cube Gallery, sebuah rumah seni yang setiap tahunnya mengadakan pameran resmi. Terletak di pusat Ibukota Touou, Bleckred, di posisi yang strategis. Dan tahun ini, bangunan megah enam lantai itu menjadi tempat pameran internasional untuk memajang ratusan lukisan terkenal dan karya-karya seni hebat dari seluruh negara. Banyak orang-orang yang berstatus sosial tinggi seperti bangsawan kelas atas yang datang ke galeri ini untuk melelang beberapa lukisan mahal guna dijadikan pajangan di rumah atau hanya datang untuk melihat-lihat sekaligus mengagumi goresan-goresan indah yang bernilai estetika tinggi.

Akashi Tetsuya adalah salah satunya. Omega itu, sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki di lantai dua galeri ini, sudah berbinar-binar dan berceloteh kelewat semangat. Kepala birunya tak berhenti memerhatikan ke sekeliling, juga kaki pendeknya yang tidak pernah letih berjalan ke sana ke mari menghampiri lukisan-lukisan yang menarik perhatiannya, membuat Akashi Seijirou, orang yang terpaksa datang hanya untuk alasan sedang membutuhkan hiburan untuk hatinya yang setiap hari galau, tiba-tiba menyesali keputusannya datang ke sini.

Tetsuya benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang baru dilepas ke taman bermain. Kalau tidak profesional menjaganya, bisa-bisa Seijirou kehilangan atensinya. Bukannya dia terlalu posesif pada _mate_ -nya, tapi kalau Tetsuya sudah dilepaskan berjalan-jalan sendirian di pameran besar seperti ini dan Seijirou benar-benar kehilangan atensi pria itu, bisa-bisa omega biru itu baru akan bisa ditemukan pada malam hari—saat pameran hampir ditutup. Dan Seijirou baru bisa membawanya pulang. Sejujurnya, dia lebih suka pulang sendiri tanpa berniat menunggu Tetsuya, namun ayahnya yang sudah kelewat sayang pada omega biru itu pasti akan marah besar kalau mengetahui Seijirou meninggalkan Tetsuya di negara lain sendirian.

Tetsuya memang terkadang suka lupa diri kalau sudah berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Menyesal aku ikut ke sini."

Tetsuya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lukisan abstrak berjuta warna ke wajah dongkol Seijirou. _Mate_ -nya itu tengah bersidekap dengan kedua alis merah yang saling bertaut.

Si biru hanya mengulum senyum. "Jangan begitu, Seijirou- _kun_. Kau, 'kan sudah berada di sini. Jadi nikmati saja apa yang ada. Bukankah semua lukisan di sini sangat indah? Seijirou- _kun_ tidak suka?"

"Kau yang suka, aku tidak."

Kembali menatap lukisan di depannya, sang omega menanggapi dengan ringan, "Benar juga. Seijirou- _kun,_ 'kan memang tidak pernah memiliki selera yang bagus terhadap karya seni."

"Apa katamu, Tetsuya?"

 _Drrt, drrrt_ _..._

"Ah, ada pesan dari Momoi- _san_ ," _klik_ , "katanya lukisannya yang akan dilelang hari ini. Aku akan ke lantai empat untuk menemuinya, Seijirou- _kun_ mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Kau sendiri saja. Aku ingin melihat-lihat saja di sini."

Mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Seijirou- _kun_."

Si biru beranjak pergi menuju elevator, meninggalkan alfa merah yang masih berdiri sambil bersidekap di hadapan lukisan yang nyaris sebesar tubuhnya.

Seijuurou mendengus, manik emasnya mengedar ke sekeliling. Menyeleksi benda-benda di sekelilingnya. Di lantai dua ini nyaris semua dinding dipajangi lukisan. Kebanyakan lukisan-lukisan yang dipajang adalah lukisan abstrak, tapi ada beberapa juga yang menggambarkan bagian-bagian tubuh manusia seperti mata dan telapak tangan. Sedangkan untuk lantai atas seperti lantai enam dan lantai lima berisi patung-patung dari berbagai jenis bahan dan bentuk, seperti anatomi tubuh manusia yang berbentuk unik. Lantai empat adalah tempat melelang karya-karya seni terbaik. Sementara dari lantai satu sampai tiga berisi lukisan-lukisan dan potret foto dari fotografer terkenal.

Seijirou melangkahkan kaki, berjalan menyusuri karpet berwarna kelabu. _Wallpaper_ dinding yang melingkar bernuansa hitam-putih. Nilai plus bagi Seijirou terhadap galeri ini bahwa setiap dinding yang memajang lukisan selalu menghadap jendela kaca besar yang berjejer melingkari gedung gigantis itu. Jadi, setiap ia bosan dengan lukisan-lukisan yang ada di hadapannya, ia bisa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap langit biru di negara di kota Bleckred yang membentang indah dengan titik-titik awan yang menghiasinya. Lukisan buatan Tuhan memang luar biasa indahnya, Seijirou tidak pernah bosan untuk selalu memandangi lazuardi setiap harinya, apalagi ketika ia sedang suntuk bekerja, menatap birunya langit selalu bisa menguapkan rasa letihnya.

Ia terus melangkah perlahan dan teratur, matanya terus menyeleksi. Hingga kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah lukisan yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya.

Ia berdiri diam. Wajahnya memang masih setawar sebelumnya, namun manik emasnya sedikit berbinar tertarik.

Di hadapannya, terpajang sebuah lukisan surealis, yang menggambarkan seorang wanita tanpa busana yang duduk memunggunginya. _Background_ yang mengelilinginya seperti sebuah kabut berwarna abu-abu—nyaris berwarna hitam. Menambah kesan janggal di mata emas Seijirou. Lukisan bertema gelap? Keputusasaan?

Ia kemudian memerhatikan dengan lebih teliti. Rambutnya berwarna merah sebahu, sedikit bergelombang, namun begitu anggun. Kulitnya nyaris sepucat kertas. Ia duduk meringkuk seraya memeluk lutut. Satu mata merahnya mengintip dari balik lipatan lengan, mata merah yang benar-benar indah. Seperti sebuah batu rubi.

Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi fokus ketertarikan Seijirou.

 **WITHERED**. Itu adalah sebuah kata bermakna abu-abu yang terukir di pundak kiri wanita dalam lukisan itu.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan Seijirou terulur menyentuh kata yang dilukis dengan cat merah itu—benar-benar merah, merah yang gelap.

"Anda menyukai lukisan ini?"

Tersentak, sang pangeran segera menjauhkan tangannya dari permukaan kaca. Ia segera menoleh, mendapati seorang asing yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku yang membuat lukisan ini. Apa lukisan ini menarik? Bagaimana menurut Anda?" tanya pria itu seraya menarik senyum kecil.

Berkedip sekali, dirinya merasa agak pangling mendapati seseorang yang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara. Namun, ia langsung bisa menenangkan diri.

"Anda yang membuat lukisan ini?" Ia menatap kembali lukisan yang menarik minatnya itu, "Menarik. Apa makna dari lukisan ini?"

"Maknanya," pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu bergumam. Iris kelabunya ikut menatap hasil karyanya dengan raut wajah tawar, "Maknanya adalah kesendirian. Kesepian. Dan ketidakberdayaan."

Seijirou hanya bergumam menanggapi.

Tangan si pelukis itu terulur menyentuh kaca yang membingkai lukisannya.

"Dia adalah seorang wanita indah, benar-benar indah. Namun, sayangnya dia bukan wanita yang bebas. Dia hidup dalam kesendirian dan ketakutan—ketakutan untuk mempercayai orang lain. Mengharapkan seseorang untuk datang menolongnya, namun semakin lama dia menunggu, dia semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Tidak ada orang yang akan menolongnya. _Background_ kabut gelap ini membuatnya tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana."

Terdiam sejenak, mencerna sedikit demi sedikit informasi yang diterima. Ia kemudian berkomentar dengan tenang, "Maksudnya ia terkekang oleh sesuatu?"

"Dia terkekang oleh ketakutannya, dan juga masa lalunya."

"Lalu, tato ini?"

Pria bersurai kelabu itu menarik senyum kecil, kemudian menoleh menatap pria merah di sampingnya. "Menurut Anda, apa makna dari tato itu?"

"Anda menyuruhku menebaknya?" Ia lalu menatap ke arah lukisan, memerhatikannya cukup lama. "Dia adalah wanita yang indah, namun karena terus berada di tempat yang mengekang kebebasannya, dia menjadi 'rusak'. Seperti sekuntum mawar yang indah, kalau ditaruh di tempat yang tidak semestinya, dia akan layu. Itu kalau menurutku,"

Si pria kelabu mengangguk-angguk pelan, tampak mempertimbangkan jawaban si pria merah.

"Masuk akal, tapi makna sesungguhnya bukan begitu. Meskipun tebakan Anda tadi tidak sepenuhnya salah."

Mengerutkan kening, seharusnya ia tidak pernah salah, "Oh ya, lalu apa makna yang sesungguhnya?"

Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, ia menjawab dengan santai, "Bagaimana, ya? Rasanya tidak enak sekali bagiku untuk memberitahu makna sesungguhnya sebelum para penikmat lukisanku kelelahan memutar otak untuk menebak-nebak."

Mendengus, Seijirou menarik senyum tipis, "Maksudmu, kau ingin aku menebak-nebak lagi?"; yang hanya dijawab dengan kekehan persetujuan.

Seijirou kembali mengulurkan tangan. Jari-jarinya menyentuh permukaan bening yang dingin. "Warna tato-nya merah sekali. Gelap ... seperti warna darah." Ia tanpa sadar mengatakan hal janggal yang sejak tadi mengganjal di otaknya.

Sempat terkejut, sang pria kembali menarik senyum. "Anda memang jeli."

"Maksudnya, ini memang dilukis dengan darah?"

"Hanya tatonya saja."

"Kenapa harus memakai darah?"

Manik kelabu melirik, bertemu pandang dengan iris emas yang menatap penasaran.

"Karena memang 'seharusnya' begitu."

Mencoba mencerna, sang pangeran baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika sebuah suara yang ia kenal tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Seijirou- _kun_."

Alfa merah menoleh ke belakang, "Tetsuya? Cepat sekali kau kembali."

Tetsuya melangkah cepat, berhenti tepat di samping _mate_ -nya. "Ya. Acara lelangnya belum dimulai, dan kupikir untuk menemui Seijirou- _kun_ dulu di sini. Momoi- _san_ ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat setelah acara lelang nanti, jadi kurasa aku akan berlama-lama di sini. Seijirou- _kun_ bisa langsung saja ke hotel. Tidak usah menungguku lagi. Aku akan kembali sebelum matahari terbenam. Ini kunci kamarnya."

Sebatang kunci dengan gantungan kartu bertuliskan nomor 114 ditaruh di atas telapak tangan sang alfa. Tetsuya kemudian menatap ke depan, lalu berkedip-kedip mendapati seorang pria tinggi yang sepertinya memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Loh? Ada temannya Seijirou- _kun_ di sini?" Ia bertanya.

"Bukan." Seijirou segera menyanggah. "Dia adalah pelukis dari lukisan ini," ucapnya seraya menunjuk lukisan di sampingnya.

Manik biru kini teralihkan sepenuhnya ke arah lukisan yang ditunjuk. Si biru sontak menampilkan ekspresi penuh ketertarikan.

"Indah sekali. Apa Seijirou- _kun_ suka dengan lukisan ini?"

"Ya, lumayan."

"Benarkah? Kukira Seijirou- _kun_ sedikit pun tak memiliki ketertarikan pada hal-hal yang seperti ini," kemudian menoleh menatap sang pelukis dengan sebuah senyuman ringan, "Lukisan Anda benar-benar menakjubkan."

"Terima kasih. Aku senang kau menyukainya." Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui nama Anda? Namaku Akashi Tetsuya." Ia memperkenalkan diri seraya menyodorkan tangan kanan. Lalu kepalanya menoleh ke arah _mate_ -nya.

"Apa Seijirou-kun sudah memperkenalkan diri?" Yang hanya disahut dengan 'hm' saja oleh sang alfa. Membuat Tetsuya kembali menatap sang pelukis dan memperkenalkan nama _mate_ -nya tanpa keberatan. "Namanya Akashi Seijirou, dia adalah _mate_ -ku."

Si pria kelabu tetap memertahankan senyum, perlahan menyambut uluran tangan si omega.

"Chihiro. Panggil saja aku dengan nama itu."

XXX

Shuuzou menarik Seijuurou mendekat, memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Bermaksud memberi ketenangan, alih-alih dirinya sendiri yang butuh kehangatan. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk berdua di atas tempat tidur. Matahari sudah terbenam, malam telah datang menjemput untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Cahaya bulan seputih susu, meleleh dengan lugu di atas kota Bluenight dengan sukarela. Namun, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana langit malam yang begitu cerah di luar, omega-nya tampak murung dan sangat pendiam sejak tadi pagi.

"Hari ini kau kenapa?" Ia berbisik.

Kepala merah menunduk, matanya tak berani menatap sang alfa. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat Shuuzou- _sa_ _n_ kebingungan," gumamnya.

"Itu bukan masalah. Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau begitu ketakutan begitu melihat mesin tato di tangan Alex tadi pagi." Ia meletakkan dagu pada bahu kanan Seijuurou, memeluk sang omega lebih erat, membuat dadanya dan punggung Seijuurou benar-benar menempel.

"Sei, kau tidak perlu takut pada siapapun—atau pada apapun. Di sini kau aman. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, bukankah aku sudah sering bilang kalau aku akan menjagamu sebaik mungkin? Aku juga mengucapkannya ketika ingin membelimu waktu itu." ia mengecup pelan pipi sang omega.

Seijuurou, mau tidak mau, dibuat tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya, pelan. Namun, tetap saja raut murung di wajahnya tidak bisa disirnakan begitu saja hanya dengan kata-kata penenang. Omega itu tanpa sadar menyentuh pundak kanannya.

Melihat itu, sontak membuat Shuuzou mengerutkan kening. "Sejak tadi pagi kulihat kau terus memegangi punggungmu. Ada apa di situ? Apa sakit?" tanyanya seraya melonggarkan pelukan.

Omega merah menggeleng pelan, "Tidak sakit, tapi ngilu."

"Ngilu?"

 _Setiap aku mengingatnya, rasanya begitu ngilu sampai menembus ke tulang-tulang._

"Boleh aku memeriksanya?" Sang alfa menyentuh punggung kanannya, bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Seijuurou diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. Membiarkan Shuuzou menyingkap kaus belakangnya.

Mata kelabu sontak melebar kaget.

"Sei ... ini ..."— _kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?_

Punggung Seijuurou tidak semulus yang pernah dibayangkan Shuuzou. Ada beberapa luka garis vertikal yang menyerong dan juga memar yang membiru. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi fokus keterkejutan sang alfa.

Shuuzou menggertakkan gigi. Mengusap punggung kanan Seijuurou yang telah ternodai dengan kurang ajarnya.

 **WITHERED.** Itu adalah sebuah tato merah yang bertuliskan satu buah kata yang bermakna abu-abu.

Sang alfa berdesis, "Sei ... siapa yang melukis tato keparat ini di punggungmu? Mantan _mate_ -mu?" Rahangnya tiba-tiba mengeras. Mantan _mate_ Seijuurou itu sebenarnya sebrengsek apa?

Sementara itu, Seijuurou hanya diam. Sama sekali tak menjawab. Mata delimanya menatap kosong ke arah seprai merah di bawah kakinya. Ia perlahan memejamkan mata. Ingatan-ingatan yang selalu berusaha ia enyahkan kembali berkelebat di dalam kepalanya. Rasa ngilu kembali menyergap, kali ini terasa di sekujur tubuhnya hingga ia merasa seluruh tulangnya meremuk.

" _Kau indah, Seijuurou. Seperti sekuntum mawar di taman bunga terbaik, namun sayangnya, kau adalah bunga mawar yang sudah layu."_

.

.

Bersambung ...

.

.

 **AN:** Chapter dua ini di-beta oleh Mbak Sha. Terima kasih karena sudah sudi hati menemukan kesalahan-kesalahan di chapter dua ini. :" berkat dirimu, fanfic ini jadi sedikit layak buat dipajang di arsip tercinta ini. Ah, luph yu, mbak /civok.

Seharusnya ini chapter rencananya mau diupdate seminggu sebelum puasa, eh gak taunya saya tiba2 ketiban uas berturut2 dalam seminggu itu. Lalu pas mau update hari minggu kemarin, harus nunggu fic ini selesai dibeta dulu (dan tau gak berapa lama waktu ngebeta ini? Enam jam!) (keliatan banget ini fic amburegul banget kan) (ngebeta aja sampai butuh waktu enam jam-an gegara saking banyaknya typo dengan berbagai jenis dan macam(?)) (lalu peluk si pembeta) (karena ketawaqalannya membeta ini fic tanpa pernah protes ke saya dengan bunyi, "LA GUE GA TAHAN ELAH BANYAK BANGET TYPO-NYA! KEY LAH GUE MINGGAT SELAMAT TINGGAL, BYE!") (woi)

Btw, fic ini berasa OOC banget, astagah. Maafkan Nako, Juro, karena udah bikin kamu sebegini OOC-nya :"( tapi untuk chapter awal-awal gini, kamu memang harus dibuat begitu biar masuk akal kalau kamu sedang trauma :"D

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan mem-fave fic ini. fave-nya udah sampai 34 aja, padahal baru chapter satu. Apakah saya terlalu GR menganggap kalian mencintai saya—gak, maksudnya apakah saya terlalu GR mengira kalian menganggap fic ini bagus? :"D

 **Balasan review buat yang** **n** **on-login** , yang login sudah saya jawab lewat pm. Makasih sekali lagi atas review positifnya! :")

 **kuroko hater:** saya bukan Kuroko hater seperti kamu, jadi, maaf. Saya tidak akan pernah membuat Kuroko jadi brengsek :")

 **males login: '** dipungut' cem kucing aja wkwkwk. Abang Niji emang simple-simple menghanyutkan~ /no

 **NameBayu:** Itu Momoi sama si Alex :")

 **eri.** **kirei:** Seijirou menderitanya di patah hati doang wkwkwk.

Terima kasih karena sudah tahan baca chapter dua ini. karena bulan ini adalah bulan puasa, mari kita jaga hati(?) dan berhentu mencari-cari asupan di siang hari xD (baca fic nyerempet mezum ini pun disarankan pada malam hari aja kalau bisa) Nako minta maaf ya kalau banyak salah sama penduduk fandom ini :")

Sampai jumpa di Countourless chapter tiga!

Salam manis,

Minami Koichi


End file.
